Embarazo adolescente
by princessoftherock
Summary: Fui a la fiesta de mi mejor amiga para divertirme, pero nunca pense que terminaria teniendo relaciones sexuales con el chico que más odio y que encima ahora me entero que estoy embarazada de el.
1. Chapter 1

Su Pv:

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Rosa, mi mejor amiga y habia decidido hacer una fiesta , me costo convencer a mis padres pero lo logre,

\- Su, Viniste - me dijo Rosalya cuando me vio y me abrazo

\- No faltaria a tu cumpleaños- ella era mi mejor amiga, desde que nos conocimos

\- Vamos- me agarro la mano y me dio un trago, yo se lo agarre pero no lo tome, Rosa habia hecho la fiesta en su casa, asi que no tenia la obligacion de volver a casa

\- La bebe no quiere tomar- Me di media vuelta y lo vi. Ahi estaba mi castigo, Castiel, desde que lo conoci me molestaba y me hacia bromas, aunque yo nunca le hize nada malo- Dejala Rosa es una bebe- Rosalya me miro y yo tome un poco y lo que me quedo se lo tire a Castiel

\- Ahi esta tu bebe - le dije y Rosa, me agarro la mano

\- Sabes que le haz declarado la guerra - me dijo Rosa preocupada

\- Si quiere Guerra, guerra tendra- le dije y Rosa nego la cabeza mientras me sonrio. Castiel me tenia cansada de sus molestias y yo sin hacer nada, es hora que se las empieze a devolver

Castiel pv:

Despues de que Sucrette se fue con Rosa, yo agarre una servilleta y me seque la cara, en eso veo que se acerca mi amigo Lysandro con una sonrisa

\- Viste lo que me hizo ?-

\- Si, pero tu la molestas siempre- dijo en fensa de Sucrette- es hora que te devuelva una

\- Arruino mi camisa- le dije enojado

\- Por favor, dejasela pasar, no arruines el cumpleaños de Rosa -

\- Lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada- Aunque sea algo chiquito algo tenia que hacer, para enseñarle que conmigo no se meta

\- Esta bien, pero intentalo- me dijo Lysandro y se fue dejandome solo, hoy no haria nada era el cumpleaños de Rosa, pero mañana yo se la devolveria

¿ Que les parece ?


	2. Chapter 2

Su Pv:

Cuando Abri los ojos senti mucho dolor, parecia que me hubieran golpeado fuertemente y mi cabeza me latia. Me fije el reloj que habia en la mesa de luz y vi que eran las 10:30, demasiado temprano para levantarme, me volvi a acostar cuando siento que alguien esta a mi lado, giro mi cara y casi grito. Estaba Castiel a mi lado desnudo y yo tambien estaba desnuda, trate de recordar, pero no podia por mi maldita resaca, me levante lentamente y me envolvi con la sabana y empeze a buscar mi ropa, estaba buscando la ropa cuando me tropeze con algo, era mi vestido, lo levante y entonces vi que mi estaba en el piso cerca del cuarto de baño de Rosalya

\- " Como llego esto aqui"- pense, entre al cuarto de baño de Rosalya y me cambie, lo unico que recuerdo que me habia sacado los zapatos y seguramente estaria en la sala, sali de la habitacion sin hacer ruido y baje a la sala, para mi mala suerte Rosa estaba levantada

\- Buen dia dormilona- yo le sonrei tratando de ocultar mi tristeza, habia perdido mi virginidad con el chico que mas odio en mi vida - Llamaron tus padres- cierto que les habia dicho que iria temprano- les pedi permiso para que te dejen quedarte asi me ayudas a limpiar y me haces compania, y me dijieron que si- Rosa convencia a todo el mundo cuando queria

\- Prestame el baño- le dije ella asintio la cabeza y yo me fui a su baño, mientras me bañaba senti como mis lagrimas caian por mi cara, sali del baño cuando habia dejado de llorar, me puse la ropa extra que habia traido y baje a la sala a hacerle compania a Rosa que estaba con Castiel

Castiel Pv:

Abri los ojos por el maldito despertador vi que eran las 11:30, me levante de la cama , me puse ropa que tenia aqui y baje a desayunar,

\- Que bueno que despertaste, tienes que ayudarme - yo la mire y negue la cabeza agarre un cupcake que habia y me lo comi, en eso veo que baja Sucrette, cuando me vio se puso palida

\- Hey fantasma- ella solo me miro y se sento al lado de Rosa, agarre las llaves que tenia en el llavero que estaba colgado - Hasta luego - les dije y me fui a mi casa a seguir durmiendo

Rosa Pv:

Despues de que se fue Castiel, vi que Sucrette estaba palida

\- Estas bien ?-

\- Si me dijo y agarro un cupcake que habia, me di cuenta que mentia, pero tambien sabia que mas adelante y cuando sea el tiempo me lo diria, despues que desayunamos, Sucrette y yo limpiamos todo

\- Seguro que no te paso nada ?- le pregunte

\- Debe ser lo que tome y no estoy acostumbrada- me dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. yo le mostre mi sonrisa y la acompañe a su casa, nos despedimos en la puerta de entrada y yo me volvi, sin duda algo le paso y me encargaria de averiguar que

¿ Que les parece?


	3. Chapter 3

Su pv:

Cuando llegue a mi casa, lo primero que hize fue darme un baño, mientras me bañaba lloraba , cuando me termine de bañar, me meti en la cama y me acoste. Al dia siguiente me levante y me cambie, no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela pero tenia que hacerlo, Rosa vino a buscarme

\- Te divertiste en la fiesta - yo asenti la cabeza - ¿ Que te pasa Su ?

\- Nada- Rosa me miro preocupada, en eso aparecieron Lysandro y Castiel, cuando lo vi senti un balde de agua fria me cayo encima

\- Su estas bien ?- pregunto Lys

\- Si - le dije , sin mirar a Castiel

\- Estas palida- me dijo Rosa y me agarre de ella, porque me maree - Te llevare a la enfermeria- dijo y fuimos caminando a la enfermeria, cuando llegamos la enfermera estaba viendo una revista, cuando me vio se levanto rapido y me llevo hasta la camilla, me estaba por sentar, pero senti ganas de vomitar y fui corriendo al baño, cuando sali me senti un poco mejor

\- Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa - dijo la enfermera que me tocaba la frente

\- No, ya me sien- no pude terminar la frase, porque todo se me volvio negro, cuando abri mis ojos vi que estaba en mi habitacion y mi madre estaba a mi lado

\- Su - respiro- que bueno que despertaste, me asustaste

\- ¿Qué camino? - Y pedir

\- te desmayaste - dijo mientras me ponia un trapo en la cabeza - estuve hablando con la directora y la enfermera, me dijieron que lo mejor es que descanses y vuelvas el miercoles - yo asenti la cabeza y mi madre me dio un te

Castiel pv:

Despues de que se fue Rosa con Sucrette, me preocupe, nunca la habia visto palida, siempre la vi saltarina, contenta, siempre con energia

\- En que piensas ?- me pregunto Lys

\- Te puedo confesar algo ?-Lys asintio la cabeza - En la fiesta de Rosa, Tuve sexo de Sucrette- El me miro y yo le explique todo

\- Se cuidaron ? . me pregunto

\- no, se , no me acuerdo - le dije y entramos a clases. Me preocupo cuando no vi a Sucrette en todas las clases, cuando terminaron las clases vi a Rosa y Lys hablando - y tu amiga ?

\- No se sintio bien, y se tuvo que ir - yo asenti la cabeza y despues me fui a mi casa, me preocupaba Sucrette y aunque me cueste admitirlo, estoy enamorado de ella

¿ Que les parece ?


	4. Chapter 4

Su pv:

Estoa 2 dias de la escuela fue bastante aburrido, la razon fue porque mi madre y mi tia no dejaban que me levante de la cama por que creian que me podia pasar lo mismo, pero yo sabia que no me iba a pasar nada, la razon por la que me desmaye era por los nervios de saber que perdi mi virginidad con Castiel y eso me puso mal. Pero mañana vlveria a la escuela, aunque mis padres y tia no quieran

\- Su me voy a trabajar - me dijo mi tia

\- Esta bien - le dije - Tia hoy viene Rosa a traerme la tarea

\- ¿ Quieres que me quede aqui hasta que venga ? - me pregunto para que no me levante de la cama

\- No tia - le dije, ella me sonrio y salio de la casa, me levante de la cama y baje a comer, tenia hambre

Rosa pv:

Hoy tuvimos la suerte de salir temprano, pero tenia que verme con Leight y a la vez queria saber como estaba mi mejor amiga

\- ¿ Que pasa Rosa ? - escuche la voz de Lysandro qye venia caminando con Castiel

\- Tengo que llevar la tarea a Su, pero me tengo que ver con Leight - le dije preocupada

\- Si quieres yo se la llevo - dijo Castiel

\- ¿ Tu ? - preguntamos Lys y yo al mismo tiempo

\- Si, mi casa queda cerca de la suya - dijo levantando los hombros, al principio dude, pero en estos 2 dias, me di cuenta qeu Cstiel estaba preocupado por Sucrette

\- ESta bien - abri mi mochila, saque la tarea y se la di, el agarro las hojas la guardo en su mochila y despues se fue en su moto

Su pv:

Estaba terminando de comer cuando suena el timbre, supe que seria mi madre o Rosa, me levante de la mesa y fui a abrir me sorprendi cuando vi a Castiel

\- ¿ Que... haces... aqui ? - le pregunte muy sorprendida

\- Rosa no pudo venir - dijo mientras entraba

\- Si, pasa y sientate como en tu casa - dije con sarcasmo

\- Gracias - se sento en el sofa, yo lo mire - lindo pijama - tenia el pijama que mi madre me habia regalado, era una remera color rosa con un osito y un pantalon del mismo color, yo rodee mis ojos, Castiel sonrio y me dio las hojas

\- Ya te puedes ir - le dije señalando la puerta

\- No - dijo firmemente - Necesito hablar con vos

\- Dilo - le dije y me sente en el mismo sillon que el

\- NO me acuerdo mucho, pero deberiamos hablar sobre lo que paso en la fiesta de Rosalya - dijo Castiel

\- ¿ Porque quieres hablar de eso ? - le dije mirando para abajo

\- Supongo que por mi culpa ya no eres virgen - dijo - y me imagino que eso te molesta

\- No quiero hablar de eso - le dije tratando de no llorar - Hagamos como que no paso nada

\- Esta bien - el estiro su mano y yo la acepte

Castiel pv:

Era extraño pero por primera vez senti un cosquilleo en mi espina dorsal cuand Su acepto mi mano, la mano de ella era tan chica, delicada, todo lo contraria a la mis que era grande y rasposa, pero aunque era totalmente diferente emcajaban perfectamente mi mano y la mano de ella. Despues de que nos soltamos me levante del sillon y yo me fui de su casa para irme a la mia, donde estaria solo por que mis padres estaban de vaje como siempre, pero esta vez no me molesto estar solo, podria pensar en Su sin que mi madre me pregunte que me pasaba

Su pv:

Despues de que se fue Castiel, subi a mi habitacion a hacer la tarea, para dejar de pensar en el y lo que senti cuando toque su mano .


	5. Chapter 5

Su pv:

Después que termine la tarea, me acoste en mi cama, era extraño ver a Castiel de esa forma, cualquiera que lo conocier como es y lo viera asi pensaria que tiene corazón o capaz queria remarcar que gracias a el ya no soy virgen, si eso debe ser, me saque esos pensamientos de la cabeza y agarre mi computadora para distraerme

Castiel pv:

Aun no entiendo por que me comporte asi con Sucrette si siempre fui distante con ella , pero saber que por mi culpa se hbia sentido mal me partia el corazón que aunque no parezca lo tengo y para mi mala suerte late por ella, deje de pansar en eso, tenia que sacarmela del corazón ella no es para mi, somos muy distintos y ella merece algo mejor ¡ Genia estoy pensando que es lo mejor para ella ! pense mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de quedarme dormido para dejar de pensar en ella. Aunque no creo que pueda.

Su pv:

MIs padres vinieron cuando se hizo de noche, aunque mi madre sabia que ya me podia levantar, ella queria seguir consintiendome, asi que me trajo la " ultima cena " en la cama

\- Tu tia me dijo que vino Rosa - dijo mientras me acomodaba

\- Ella no pudo venir, pero vino Castiel a traerme la tarea- le dije mientras empezaba a comer

\- ¿ Hiciste la tarea ? ¿Castiel , el pelirrojo ? - yo asenti la cabeza, para las dos preguntas, ella sonrio - ese chico siente algo por ti

\- No mama, estas equivocada - le dije

\- Su soy madre y aunque no me guste admitirlo soy grande - dijo - se que los dos sienten algo el uno por el otro, pero no se animan

\- De mi parte no, ni la de el menos - le dije recordando como me trata - nos odiamos

\- Mas adelante te daras cuenta - yo ya habia terminado de comer y ella levanto la bandeja con el plato - antes que me vaya recuerda, del odio al amor hay un solo paso - ella me guiño el ojo y se fue, ¿ Será verdad lo que dice mi madre, o sera un equivocación ? si eso debe ser una gran equivocación ninguno de nosotros puede sentir algo por el otro, agarre mi computadora y termine de hacer la ultima tarea que me habia quedado pendiente, cuando la termine me fui a dormir

Castiel pv:

al dia siguiente, me levante al escuchar los tacones de mi madre entrando a la habitación

\- Casti despierta - yo abri los ojos al confirmr que era ella por el apodo ridiculo que me habia puesto, me levante sin ganas, me di una ducha y después me vesti para ir a desayunar, como siempre mis pades me contaron a donde viajaron, yo escuchaba pero no le preste atención , cuando termine el desayuno agarre mi mochila y agarre las llaves de mi moto para ir al Sweets Amoris

Su pv:

Por primera vez me puse feliz de ir al instituto, cuando sono el despertador , me elevante de la cama e hice mi rutina diaria para después bajar a desayunar

\- Te sientes bien Su ? - me pregunto mi padre cuando me sente, yo asenti la cabeza y empeze a desayunar, cuando termine, agarre mi mochila y me fio al Sweets Amoris, cuando llegue Rosa y Violeta se me acercaron y me abrazaron fuertemente

\- ¿ Estas bien su ? - me pregunto Violeta,

\- si - le dije con una sonrisa

\- Me alegro - dijo Rosa - me preocupaste mucho

\- Me alegro de volver - dije mientras Lys y Castiel se acercaron

\- ¿ Como estas Su ? - pregunto Lysandro

\- Estoy bien - Castiel levanto la cabeza y me miro,

\- Vamos a clases - dijo Rosa, teniamos la primera clase en el segundo piso y si no vamos antes de que entre la profesora nos pondra un ausente, asi que nos despedimos y empezamos a caminar rapido, cuando llegamos al salon de segundo piso, entramos a clase para esperar que entre el profesor

Castiel pv:

Me alegro que Su este bien y que haya vuelto al instituto,

\- ¿ Te gusta ? - escuche la voz de Lysandro

\- No - le dije y fui a mi primera clase, aunque estaba enamorado de ella no queria que nadie conozca mis sentimientos

Su pv:

Las clases pasaron rapido y Rosa me acompaño a mi casa porque tenia mos que hacer un trabajo practico. Cuando terminamos el trabajo practico empezamos a hablar, ella era mi mejor amiga asi que teni que confesar lo que habia pasado en su fiesta de cumpleaños

\- Rosa - ella me presto atencion - te puedo confesar algo ?

\- Si - dijo y se sento a mi lado

\- El dia de tu cumpleaños... tuvesexoconCastiel- dije todo rapido ella me miro

\- ¿ QUE? - dijo

\- Tuve sexo con Castiel -volvi a decir, ella se acerco y me abrazo, yo inmediatamente empiezo a llorar, mientras que ella me abraza para consolarme, por eso me alegra tener una amiga como Rosalya

Rosa pv:

Despues que Su me conto eso, decidi cambiar de tema para que no llora mas, no me gustaba verla asi

¿ Que les parece ?


	6. Chapter 6

Su pv:

Hace 3 semanas paso eso con Castiel y el ya no me molesta al contrario el me saluda es un simple Hola pero algo es algo, cuando me levante de la cama tuve ganas de devolver y un fuerte mareo que me tuve que volver a sentar, pero no le di demasiada atencion, debe ser por que comi mucho ayer, la razon fue por que ayer fue el aniversario de mis padres e hicieron una despedida por que se iban a recorrer el mundo , espere que mis ganas de devolver pasaran, me levante para darme un baño, hacer mi rutina diaria de belleza y despues baje a desayunar

\- Buen dia - mi tia me saludo yo le sonrei y me sente para desayunar, mi tia me vio extraño cuando vio que habia agarrado unas tostadas le puse mermelada de naranja, queso untable y lo hize sanguche, - ¿ Tienes hambre ?

\- Mucha - le dije mientras comia y tomaba jugo de naranja que mi tia me habia servido, cuando termine de desayunar, me levante agarre mi mochila y salude a mi tia para irme al instituto, en el camino me encontre con Armin y Alexy ellos me saludaron y me convidaron chocolate que acepte inmediatamente, Rosa estaba esperandome en la entrada los chicos entraron y ella me miro de una forma extraña

\- No era que no te gustaba el chocolate ? - dijo mientras me miraba

\- Tuve ganas de chocolate - le dije y Rosa me sonrio, entramos al instituto y ella me acompaño hasta mi casillero, cuando abri mi casillero entonces vi algo que me hizo sorprender, tenia 3 semanas de retrazo, saque las cuentas y justo da cuando tuve sexo co Castiel

\- Su estas bien ? - no se si fue el chocolate o todo lo que comi pero tuve que ir corriendo al baño y devolvi, Rosa me siguio, senti que ella me recogio el pelo para que no se me ensucie - Te dije que no te hacia bien el chocolate - cuando deje de devolver, ella me abrazo y yo no pude evitar llorar - Tranqui Su a todos nos pasa que comemos chocolate y nos hace mal

\- No es eso - le dije

\- Entonces ? - ella pregunto

\- Tengo 3 semanas de retraso - dije con ganas de volver a llorar - y eso concuerda con la fecha de que estuve con Castiel y tengo miedo - ella hizo la seña de embarazo y yo asenti la cabeza

\- Cuando salgamos del instituto , iremos por tu casa a pedir permiso y despues vamos a la farmacia compraremos uno o dos test de embarazo y te lo haras - yo asenti la cabeza, me enjuage la boca y ella me presto maquillaje para que me arregle para despues ir a clase

Rosa pv:

Despues que salimos del baño fuimos a nuestra primera clase, Su no pudo prestarle mucha atencion a las clases por el miedo que sentia, asi que yo le preste atencion para despues explicarle a Su. Cuando terminaron las clases fuimos a la casa de Su a pedirle permiso a su tia y ella fue a buscar ropa y plata para comprar las cosas, cuando salimos fuimos a la farmacia y ella se quedo afuera, cuando compre fuimos a mi casa que estaba cerca de la farmacia, tenia la suerte de que mis padres estaban de viaje asi que fuimos a mi habitacion y Su se hizo las pruevas siguiendo las instrucciones

Su pv:

Despues de hacerme las pruevas, sali del baño tenia mucho miedo, Rosa trato de distraerme pero no podia, mi mente pensaba en si llego a estar embarazada ¿ como se lo digo a mis padres ? ¿ me animare a decirselo a Castiel ?, Cuando pasaron los 2o minutos fui al baño con Rosalya y vi la prueva

Positivo

Positivo - Decian las dos pruevas, Rosalya me abrazo cuando vio el resultado

\- Tranquila Su estas pruebas pueden fallar - dijo para tranquilizarme - tengo un amigo que es medico si quieres hablo con el para que te hagas analisis de sangre

\- Si - le dije, capaz que esto estaba errado asi que si o si iba a hacerme esos analisis - pero antes hablare con mi tia

\- Esta bien -dijo y me volvio a abrazar para que me tranquilize, aunque haya hecho la tarea y Rosa me explico, hasta trato de distraerme de todas las maneras, pero mi mente estaba en la reaccion de mis padres y Castiel ¿ Que es lo que hare si llega a ser cierto ?, decidi dejar de pensar en eso y nos pusimos a ver peliculas con Rosa para distraerme, habia funcionado un poco

¿ Que les parece ?


	7. Chapter 7

Rosa pv:

Su se habia dormido y yo llame a mi amigo para que venga a mi casa, le explique masomenos la situación y el dijo que vendria cuando se desocupara. Era las 22:00 de la noche cuando mi amigo vino, el empezo a preparar todo y yo desperte a Su

\- Suky - ella abrio los ojos - Mi amigo esta abajo asi te hace las prueba - ella se levanto y bjo las escaleras me di cuenta que mi amigo sonrio cuando la vio

\- Hola - dijo el - me llamo Simon

\- Sucrette - dijo y acepto su mano - pero puedes decirme Su

\- bueno Su , estira tu brazo - ella hizo lo que le pidio y el extrjo sangre - es resultado estara en 1 semana - yo acompañe a Simon a la puerta y el se fue cuando volvi Su estaba sentada en el sillon

\- Tranquila Su, veras que no estas embarazada - dijo mientras besaba su frente

\- Sabes ? - yo la mire - si llego a estar embarazada , lo tendre, aunque no tenga el apoyo de Castiel o mis padres, no lo abortare

\- Tienes el apoyo de tu tia y mio - bese su frente y ella apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro

Su pv:

Aunque mis padres, Castiel o mi tia, no me quieran apoyar, me alegraba de tener una amiga como Rosa, se que ella me apoyara en las buena y en las malas, eso me ponia muy contenta,

\- Su ¿ Que vas a hacer si llegas a estar embarazada ? - ella me pregunto

\- Se lo dire a mi tia, despues hablare con mis padres y a lo ultimo Castiel - le dije - Aunque no quiera hacerse cargo, yo cumpli con avisarle

\- Tienes mi casa y mi madre te apoyara - dijo mientras me abrazaba nuevamente. me equivoque con Rosalya, ella no es amiga, ella es mi hermana

¿ Que les parece ? ¿quieren otro ?


	8. Chapter 8

Su pv:

Ayer en la noche me habia quedado a domrir en lo de Rosalya y ahora estaba tratando de desayunar, cualquier olor que sentia tenia ganas de devolver me asqueba mucho

\- Intenta comer algo Su - dijo Rosa preoupada

\- Trato pero todo me asquea - le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos

\- ¿ Tienes ganas de comer algo ? - yo negue la cabeza y Rosa me abrazo - aunque sea come un poco de fruta - yo asenti la cabeza y comi la mitad de una manzana que no me hizo dar ganas de devolver, cuando terminamos de desayunar ayude a Rosa a lavar las cosas y fuimos a la escuela, mientras caminabamos yo no dejaba de pensar en ¿ que pasaria si esos resultados llegan a dar positivo ? ¿ Como lo tomara Castiel ? era la pregunta mas importante que me hacia en este momento y como si hubiera llamado al diablo en ese momento Lysandro se acerco con Castiel

\- Hola Rosa , hola Su - dijo

\- Hola - dijimos al mismo tiempo

\- ¿ Estas muy palida ? ¿ Te sientes bien ? - Lysandro pregunto

\- Si estoy bien - le dije y sonrei - vamos a clases - le dije a Rosa, no podia aguantar estar en el mismo lugar que Castiel

Rosa pv:

Sucrette y yo entramos a la escuela, me di cuenta que se sentia molesta estando cerca de Castiel, todo lo del posible embarazo la debe estar angustiando, cuando llegamos a clases nos sentamos al final de todo y juntas, Su apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro para esperar que entre el profesor, cuando entro el profesor me di cuenta que Su se habia quedado dormida

\- Su - la llame susurrando y ella abrio los ojos, Sucrette estaba con sueño seguramente no debio dormir bien o debe ser un sintoma si llega a estar embarazada, mientras la clase avanzaba yo tenia que tocar a Su por que se quedaba dormida y el profesor parecia darse cuenta por que nos miraba mucho , cuando por fin la clase termino nos levantamos y estabamos por salir cuando el profesor nos llama

\- Señorita Sucrett ¿ Le ocure algo ? - le pregunto

\- No he estado durmiendo bien - dijo

\- Bueno trate de dormir mas temprano - dijo y nosotras salimos del salon, para nuestra siguiente clase, pero Su se sintio mareada

\- Deberias ir a tu casa - le dije

\- Como le explico a mis padres o a mi tia - ella dijo preocupada

\- Creo que es el momento de hablar con tu tia y contarle - ella asintio sin ganas y fuimos a la enfermeria, al ser mayor de edad yo pude tener permiso para acompañarla a su casa cuando llegamos su tia se sintio preocupada y yo decidi quedarme para apoyarla

Agatha pv:

Me preocupo verla muy palida a mi sobrina y cuando Rosa se quedo supe que algo estaba pasando

\- Dime Su en que puedo apoyarte - le dije ella era mi unica sobrina y yo la apoyaba en todo

\- Hace 1 mes para ser exactos - dijo Su y Rosa le apreto la mno, inmediatamente pense que Rosa y Su eran algo mas que amigas - fue el cumple de Rosa yo habia bebido de mas y

\- ¿ y ? - si tenia que decirlo que lo haga rapido

\- perdi mi virginidad con alguien y puede ser que este embarazada - yo estaba preparada para que me diga que le gustan las chicas, pero esto , abraze a mi sobrina cuando empezo a llorar y vi que Rosa se levanto y se fue, yo abaze a mi sobrina mientras que entre sollozos ella me conto lo que recordaba

\- ¿ Tienes que ir a un medico ? - le dije para que estuviera segura

\- Un amigo de Rosa es medico y ya me saco sangre para saber - yo bese su frente y la trate de consolar si era verdad me preocupaba como reaccionaria Felipe ya que par el Su seguia siendo una bebe

¿ Que les parece ?


	9. Chapter 9

Su pv:

Despues que le dije eso a mi tia me senti mas tranquila sabia que ella me apoyaria si es que llego a estar embarazada , mi tia me queria preguntar para estar informada y ayudarme con mis padres pero se dio cuenta que no queria hablar y por eso me abrazo hasta que deje de llorar. Cuando me habia calmado fui a mi habitacion a ver peliculas para distraerme

Agatha pv:

Ahora cuando venga mi hermana Lucia tenia que hablar con ella para contarle lo que paso con Su, pero no se como reaccionaria. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi que Lucia llego con las compras que habia salido acer antes de que viniera Su

\- Aca tengo todo lo que necesitabamos - dijo mientras apoyaba las bolsas en la mesa - y encontre brocoli para hacerle a Su el plato que le gusta - cuando mostro el brocoli supe que esa era la prueba mas efectiva para hacerle a Su agarre una olla lo llene de agua caliente y puse el brocoli

\- ¿ Que haces ? - me pregunto preocupada

\- Es algo casero - cuando ya el brocoli estaba por hervir llame a Su y ella bajo - Ven Su - ella se acerco y abri la olla cuando olio el olor a brocoli inmediatamente se fue corriendo al baño, eso lo confirmaba Su esta embarzada, era normal en nuestra familia cuando estabamos embarazadas el olor a brocoli nos hacia vomitar, cuando salio del baño ella se sento en la mesa y le agarre la mano para que le cuente

Lucia pv:

Algo estaba pasando con Su y no me lo querian decir

\- ¿ Que esta pasando ? ¿ Porque no estas en la escuela ? - le pregunte a mi hija

\- Me senti mal - dijo y yo mire a mi hija algo me ocultaba, ella suspiro y me conto lo que le estaba pasando cuando me dijo que hay una posibilidad de embarzo me quede sorprendida, ella me conto todo y despues se fue a su habitacion

\- Cuando te enteraste ? - le pregunte a mi hermana cuando se fue

\- Hace rato - ella me dijo - me tomo por sorpresa , pero eso explicaria varias cosas , como la mucha hambre de Su, el malestar que sentia cuando se levantaba

\- ¿ Que vamos a hacer ? - pregunto Lucia

\- No se , solo habra que esperar - las dos asentimos la cabeza y empeze a cocinar otra cosa

¿ Que les parece ?


	10. Chapter 10

Su pv:

Cuando senti ese olor a Brocoli inmediatamente senti ganas de devolver, tuve que correr al baño rapidamente para despues volver a la cocina, abia escuchado que mi tia le habia dicho a mi madre lo que me habia pasado y seguramente necesitaba hablar conmigo , cuando entre mi tia se fue para dejarnos solas

\- Tu tia me conto lo que paso - me dijo y se sento a mi lado

\- perdon - le dije ella me abrazo

\- Su, no llores, no sabemos si estas embarazada - dijo mientras trataba de calmarme

\- y si llego a estarlo ? - le pregunte porque habia mas de una posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada

\- Te apoyaremos en todo - dijo y beso mi frente - se lo dire a tu padre cuando estemos seguros - yo asenti la cabeza , despues de que estuvo consolandoe, le ayude a poner la mesa asi podiamos comer , estaba contenta que de la mitad de mi familia me apoyaba pero no sabia como reaccionaria mi papa. La personalidad de mi padre era muy parecida a la de Castiel y eso me preocupaba, sabia que como reaccionara el iba a reaccionar Castiel, pero yo ya habia tomado una decision iba a tenerlo, porque el o ella no tiene la culpa de esto

Rosa pv:

Habia prometido volver a clase pero me sentia preocupada por Su y como reaccionaria su tia o su madre o lo peor de todo su padre, asi que fui a la tienda de Leight para poder distaraerme un poco y no preocuparme tanto , cuando llego se sorprendio verme ahi porque pensaba que estaba en la escuela

\- ¿ Saliste temprano ? - me pregunto

\- Me retire de la escuela - Leight me miro preocupado, sabia que yo me retiraba de la escuela cuando me sentia mal o ibamos a salir - estoy preocupada

\- ¿ Porque ? -

\- Se trata de Su - le dije mientras el se sentaba ami lado y yo le conte todo,

\- ¿ Castiel lo sabe ?-

\- No. todavia no esta segura si esta embarazada , pero tiene miedo y ¿ no se que hacer? - le confese

\- Acompañala en todo momento , esa es la mejor forma de estar con ella, como su mejor amiga - yo asenti la cabeza, el me abrazo sabia que Leight me aconsejaria y me ayudaria a aclarar la mente

Castiel pv:

Me preocupe porque Rosa y Su habian desaparecido no la vi mas en todas la clases que hubo en adelante , y me preocupe mas porque el profesor dijo que Su se fue a su casa porque estaba muy palida , entonces empeze a pensar y si Sucrette estaba embarazada porque el dia que paso eso con ella los dos estabamos borrachos, seguramente no nos cuidamos, tendre que hablar con ella para sacarme este mal presentimiento a ver si era verdad o no ? ¿ Que haria si llega a estar embarazada ? ¿ que voy a hacer ?

¿ Que les parece ? Castiel empieza a sospechar


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel pv:

Despues de mucho pensarlo , decidi que lo mejor que tenia que hacer era enfrentar el problema, tenia que enfrentar a Su y hablar con ella sobre mis sospechas. ¿ Que pasa si Su esta embarazada ?. Sabia que a ninguno de la familia de Su le agradaba, ellos querian lo que todo padre quiere para su unica hija, que tenga un novio como Nathaniel, Kentin o Lysandro, que se case con ella y recien ahi ser abuelos. Pero si Sucrette llega a estar embarazada no la voy a dejar sola, es la culpa de los dos, aunque admito que yo tengo mas culpa, porque yo la obligue a tomar de a poco para que este borracha y haga el ridiculo para mi venganza contra ella, por lo que le hizo a mi camisa, pero esto es diferente porque hay una posibilidad de que Sucrette lleve una vida dentro de ella, y esto cambia totalmente las cosas. Tendria que hablar con ella para que me quite esta duda que me estaba matando por dentro. Cuando terminaron las clases, fui a la casa de Sucrette, sabia donde quedaba la casa porque varias veces me toco llevara Rosa a la casa de ella y me sabia el camino de memoria. Cuando llegue a la casa de ella, me baje de la moto y toque la puerta de la casa. La tia de Sucrette me abrio y frucio el ceño cuando me vio

\- ¿ Que necesitas ? - me pregunto oscamente

\- Esta Sucrette necesito hablar con ella - le dije, ella nego la cabeza

\- Acaba de salir con su madre , yo le digo que viniste - dijo y me cerro la puerta , yo me di media vuelta para subir a la moto e irme a mi casa. Mañana la buscaria en la escuela y hablaria con ella.

Agatha pv:

Me sorprendio ver a ese chico en la puerta y no me gusto tampoco , el no es un chico digno de Su, pero lamentablemente si ella llega estar embarazada , lo veremos muy seguido aqui. Aunque admito que Castiel me hace recordar a Felipe, mi cuñado cuando era mas joven, eran muy parecidos, ese caracter rebelde, aspecto de rockero, pero cuando empezo a salir con Lucia ella lo cambio bastante y creo que puede llegar a pasar lo mismo con Castiel y Sucrette. Tenia que avisarle a Su que el vino a buscarla porque si no se enojaria conmigo.

Catiel pv:

Cuando volvi a mi casa, mis padres ya estaban en mi casa

\- Casti ¿ Donde estabas ? - me pregunto mi madre preocupada

\- Tenia que hacer algo - le dije y me fui a mi habitacion y me acoste en la cama, con solo pensar en la posibilidad de que llegue a ser padre me asustaba mucho. ¿ Quer haria ?, sacudi mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, mañana hablaria con ella y me sacaria esta duda que tanto me atormentaba

Su pv:

Despues de que hable con mi mama, estuve mas tranquila, cada vez que me pasaba algo sabia que contaba con ella, con mi tia y mi mejor amiga Rosalya, que es como mi hermana mayor. Cuando ya era de noche, baje a ayudarle a mi tia a preparar la mesa y despuer comer las tres juntas, cuando termine de comer, ayude a mi tia a lavar los platos y despues fui a mi habitacion a ver una pelicula. Cuando termino la pelicula me fui a dormir, por alguna razón algo me decia que mañana sera un largo dia

¿ Que les parece ?


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no son mios pertenecen a la maravillosa ChinoMiko

Su pv:

Me levante de la cama y fui corriendo al baño, odiaba levantarme de esta forma, después de que termine de vomitar, me di un baño y después me vestí, cuando baje a desayunar mi madre me sirvió el desayuna, pero con solo verlo me dieron ganas de devolver, fui corriendo al baño y devolví, cuando salí mi tía me ofreció galletas saladas

\- Te quitara las ganas de devolver - dijo mi tía con una sonrisa, yo la acepte y las comí, extrañamente funciono

\- Hoy vuelve tu padre - dijo mi mama

\- Lo se y tengo miedo - le conteste

\- Se lo tienes que decir - dijo mi tia

\- Antes tengo que saber si estoy embarazada - le dije , era lo que mas rogaba que no este

\- Su, espero que no sea pero tienes todos los síntomas y te pasa lo mismo que a las mujeres de la familia cuando esta embarazada - yo asenti la cabeza - llevate algunas galletas - guarde unas galletas en mi mochila y me dirigí a la escuela . Cuando estaba yendo , me encontré con Rosa

\- Te iba a buscar - me dijo

\- No hace falta - el saca un sobre de la mochila y me lo entrego

\- Hable con Simon y me dio ayer tu resultado - yo lo agarre y lo guarde en la mochila. Cuando llegamos a la escuela fui a mi casillero y pude ver que Castiel estaba apoyado

\- ¿ Que quieres ? - le dije no estaba de humos para verlo

\- Necesito hablar contigo - dijo

\- Te escucho - le dije mientras agarraba mis libros

\- A solas - dijo mirandome a los ojos , No estaba de humos para hablar con alguien

\- Cuando terminen las clases - le dije y me fui al casillero de Rosa


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la maravillosa ChinoMiko

Castiel pv:

Después de que hable con Su, fui a mi casillero , Lysandro se acerco a mi

\- Vas a seguir molestando a Sucrette ? - me pregunto

\- Necesito hablar con ella , sobre algo - el asintió la cabeza, y yo me fui a mi primera clase

Su pv:

Cuando llegue a mi primera clase, me senté con Rosa

\- Que quería Castiel ? - pregunto Rosa

\- Quería hablar conmigo - le dije

\- Se lo vas a decir ? - me pregunto

\- Tengo que ver el resultado - dije, como no había entrado nadie, decidí abrir el resultado y lo empece a leer, cuando termine de leerlo me largue a llorar, inmediatamente Rosa me abrazo - Es positivo - dije entre sollozos , Rosa empezó a res-fregarme la espalda para que pueda calmarme pero no pude, no podía creer que dentro mio había una vida. Rosa me dio un pañuelo y me seque las lagrimas en eso entra la directora Bethany diciendo que se habían cancelado las clases

\- Cálmate Su, no me gusta verte así - me dijo mientras me volvió a abrazar

\- Lo que pasa que Castiel quiere hablar conmigo y no se como va a reaccionar, cuando se entere la noticia y hoy también viene mi padre de su viaje de trabajo -

\- Habla con Castiel cuando estés mas tranquila, y si quieres estar contigo para apoyarte - dijo Rosa

\- Te lo agradezco , creo que ese día es cuando mas te necesitare - Rosa me acaricio el pelo

\- Para eso estamos las amigas y hermanas- las dos chocamos las manos y sonreímos

Castiel pv:

Cuando salimos del salon de clases , fui a buscar a mi casillero, mientras guardaba mis cosas vi a Su en su casillero, yo me acerque a ella

\- Necesitamos a hablar - ella asintió la cabeza y fuimos al zotano, para que nadie nos moleste - tengo que hacerte una pregunta y es necesario que me respondas

\- Ya se lo que me quieres preguntar - le dije , la miro confundido y ella suspiro fuertemente - Estoy embarazada

\- ¿ Cuando te enteraste ? - le pregunte

\- Hoy - Sucrette agarra su mochila y saca un sobre para entregármelo, yo se lo agarre y lo leí, esta era la prueba de embarazo - Mira si tu no quieres ser parte de esto lo entiendo, no te voy a obligar, pero si lo voy a tener - dijo y salio del zotano , cuando se fue me senté en el piso, ¿ ahora que haría ? . Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Lysandro

\- Que paso con Su ? Estaba llorando - me dijo

\- Voy a ser padre - Lysandro me vio sorprendido y le explique lo que paso

\- Estarás con ella ? - pregunto

\- No - fue lo primero que dije - No lo se, tengo 18 años

\- ¿ Y ? - pregunto enojado Lys, - Ella tiene 17 años, es ella quien lo va a tener,y te aseguro que Su, no va a abandonar la escuela, porque este embarazada, así que ponte en sus zapatos y piensa que sentiría ella - dijo eso y se fue . Lys tiene razón, tengo que hablar con ella


	14. Chapter 14

Los Personajes de Amor Sucre no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Rosa pv:

Estaba buscando a Su, cuando la encontré llorando

-¿Qué paso Su? – le pregunte preocupada cuando la vi

-Castiel ya sabe lo de mi embarazo –fue lo único que me dijo

-y que te dijo? – le pregunte

-Nada, yo le dije la noticia y el quedo muy sorprendido, además de eso le dije que no voy a obligarlo que esté a mi lado, en el embarazo – le conté

-y el no te dijo nada al respecto? – no lo deje, porque Salí rápido del sótano

-Si él no quiere estar a tu lado, yo si lo estaré – me di la vuelta y vi que era Lis

-Gracias Lis – le dije

-De nada, pero tú sabes que para mí, Leight y Rosa eres como nuestra hermana pequeña – yo les sonreí y Los dos me abrazaron – Tengo que ir a mi casa, mi padre ya debe haber llegado

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos cuando hables con él? – pregunto Rosa

-No hace falta, mi tía y mi madre estarán ahí para apoyarme – les dije con una sonrisa, aunque les había dicho que no hacía falta ellos me acompañaron a mi casa

-Más tarde llámame, así me cuentas como te fue y si quieres puedes venir a mi casa – dijo Rosa

-Está bien, te aviso – me despedí de ellos, y vi como ellos se fueron a mi casa, en el garaje había visto el coche de mi padre eso significa que ya había llegado a casa - trate de tranquilizarme y entre a casa, cuando entre vi a mi madre y mi padre hablando seriamente, algo me dijo que mi madre ya le había advertido de la pequeña posibilidad

-Qué bueno que llegaste Su – dijo mi madre – Necesitamos hablar – asentí la cabeza y fimos a mi habitación para que podamos hablar tranquilos

-Tu madre me conto que hay una posibilidad de que seamos abuelos, puedes explicarme como ocurrió esto? - mi padre dijo algo molesto

-Si papa – le dije y le explique todo lo que había pasado desde que Castiel me provoco para que tome ese poquito hasta comentarle que Rosa y yo leímos el resultado, no quise decirle sobre la discusión con Castiel

-¿El lo sabe? – pregunto mi madre

-Todavía no – les mentí – hoy no vino a la escuela

-Sabes que se lo tendrás que decir – dijo mi padre

-Si – le dije

-¿Que vas a Hacer? – pregunto mi madre

-Lo voy a tener – le dije, mi madre se sentó a mi lado y puso el brazo alrededor mío, mi padre se levanto de donde estaba sentado y salió de mi habitación, yo puse carita de perro regañado

-Deja que asimile que su princesa va a tener un bebe y el va a hablar con vos – dijo mi madre y me beso la cabeza – Descansa un poco, te aviso cuando este la comida

Castiel pv:

Después de que se fue Lis, yo me levante y fui a mi casa, cuando entre vi que mis padres estaban en casa

-Cassy – dijo mi madre y me abrazo

-No tendrías que estar en la escuela? – pregunto mi padre

-Se cancelaron las clases – dije y me fui a mi habitación, cuando llegue me acosté en mi cama, estuve un rato pensando ¿En qué haría ahora?, cuando mi madre entro

-¿Que ocurre Cassy? – pregunto mi madre

-Nada – fue lo único que dije

-A mama no le podes mentir – dijo mi madre mientras fruncía el ceño

-Ocurrió algo que no nunca estuvo en mis planes – le dije

-Cuéntale a mami –dijo

-Serás abuela – cuando dije eso mi madre abrió los ojos

-Es una broma? – dijo, yo negué con la cabeza – Seguro?

-Si, me mostro el resultado y daba positivo, pero no se que hacer – dije

-Tienes que hablar con su padre y estar con ella en el embarazo – dijo mi madre

-Tengo 18 años, mama – dije

-Y?, cuando quede embarazada de vos, tenia 17 y tu padre 19 , así que si nosotros a esa edad pudimos tenerte, a pesar de que tu padre tenía en contra a toda mi familia, ustedes también podrán, pero es tu decisión, no te obligare – dijo mi madre y salió de mi habitación para que pudiera pensar. Mi madre tiene razón, tengo que hablar con Su y decirle que estaré con ella y mi hijo, que raro se siente decir eso.


	15. Chapter 15

Los Personajes de Amor Sucre no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Su pv:

Después de que se fueron mis padres de mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos. Estaba tan asustada, siempre tuve en mi meta, terminar la secundaria, ir a la universidad, enamorarme de alguien, casarme con él y de ahí tener hijos , pero esto es completamente diferente a lo había planeado con mi vida , lo que más me asustaba es saber que iba a estar sola en el embarazó, sabía que tendría a mis padres , a mi tía, a Rosa y Lys, pero no era lo mismo, cuando pensaba que tendría hijos me imaginaba al lado del padre de mis hijos, no de esta forma. Mientras pensaba, empecé a pasar la mano sobre mi vientre, si Castiel no quiere estar a mi lado en este difícil momento, no me interesa, porque este bebe va a tener todo el amor que tengo solo para él o ella.

Castiel pv:

Después de haber hablado con mi madre decidí ir a hablar con Su, me levante de mi cama y Salí de mi habitación, estaba pasando por el comedor, cuando mi padre me llama, yo voy hasta donde está el y mi madre hablando, seguramente mi madre ya le habrá dicho lo que paso

-Tu madre me dijo, lo que paso – yo asentí la cabeza - ¿Qué piensas hacer? – me pregunto

-Voy a la casa de Sucrette, para hablar con ella – le dije, mi madre le sonrió a mi padre y el asintió la cabeza, supe que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo, ellos me miraron

– Te acompañaremos, tenemos que hablar con los padres de ella y saber qué es lo que piensa hacer ella – yo los mire sin poder creerlo

\- Ya sé que no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, por nuestro trabajo, pero te amamos y esa criatura es nuestro nieto - dijo mi madre sonriendo y puso su brazo alrededor mío para abrazarme – Así que vamos a acompañarte – lo que decían mis padres eran cierto, porque mis padres tenían que hablar con los padres de Su, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, se que ella es la única hija y que te digan que está embarazada los puede hacer enojar mucho

-Está bien vamos – les dije, - Pero antes, la llamare para avisarle, así no la toma por sorpresa. Volví a mi habitación y agarre mi celular para llamarla

Su pv:

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando empieza a sonar mi celular

-Hola-dije media dormida, del otro lado escuche la voz de Castiel - ¿Que quieres?

-Mis padres y yo vamos a ir a tu casa para hablar con tus padres ¿Puedes? – escuchar decir eso a Castiel me tomo por sorpresa

-Le preguntare a mis padres, enseguida te llamo – le corte el teléfono y Salí de mi habitación, cuando llegue a la sala vi que mi padre y mi madre estaban sentados en el sillón – Mama, Papa – ellos me miraron – Los padres de Castiel quieren venir a hablar con ustedes ¿Pueden venir?

-¿Quién es Castiel? – pregunto mi padre, pero después se dio cuenta de quién era, mis padres se miraron, por un segundo y mi madre sonrió

-Claro, mi amor – dijo mi madre, yo sonreí y volví a subir a mi habitación, agarre el teléfono y lo llame

-Hola- atendió de inmediato Castiel

-Mis padres dicen que pueden venir – dije

-Está bien, ahora les aviso a mis padres – Corte el teléfono y me acosté en mi cama, no sabía ¿qué pasaría ahora? Porque mi padre estaba bastante decepcionado al enterarse de mi embarazo y ahora no sabía que pasaría cuando se enfrente con los padres de Castiel y el propio Castiel.

Castiel pv:

Después de que hable con Su, le avise a mis padres que podíamos ir, mi padre agarro las llaves de su auto y salimos de casa, el viaje fue completamente en silencio, cuando llegamos, yo baje primero del auto y toque la puerta me atendió Sucrette

-Hola – dije, ella me miro y después me hizo señas para que pase

-Pasa- entramos a la casa y ahí estaban los padres de Su y la señora que me atendió la otra vez que había venido a buscar a Su

-Siéntense por favor – dijo la madre de Su y nosotros nos sentamos – Mi nombre es Lucia, el es mi esposo Felipe y ella mi hermana Agatha

-Mucho Gusto Lucia – dijo Mi madre – Mi nombre es Menique y el es Arthur mi esposo – me di cuenta que Lucia y mi madre se cayeron bien – Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra ocasión pero las cosas se dieron así - la madre de Su, sirvió café

-Monique, Arthur – dijo Felipe – No sé como tomaran esto, pero a nosotros fue una bomba saber que tu única hija está embarazada, ella solo tiene 17 años y queríamos otra cosa para ella , que tenga un estudio, este casada y recién ahí que forme una familia

-Es lo que todo padre quiere para sus hijos – dijo mi padre , mientras tomaba el café – pero lamentablemente por irresponsabilidad de nuestros hijos está pasando esto , pero mi hijo está dispuesto a acompañar a Sucrette en el embarazo ¿ No es así Castiel ? –

-Así es- le dije, en eso veo que Sucrette va a hablar

-Yo hable con Castiel y le dije que si no quiere estar conmigo, no lo obligare y el no me dijo nada – dijo Su y yo fruncí el ceño

-No pude decir nada, porque te fuiste corriendo, no dejaste que salga de mi asombro- me defendí por querer acusarme de que yo no le había dicho nada sobre el tema.

-Me alegro porque mi niña lo quiere tener – Dijo Lucia

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Porque esto cambia el futuro de los dos, para siempre – dijo el padre de Sucrette

-Lo sé, pero vuelvo a repetir todo me tomo por sorpresa – dije esta conversación me estaba alterando, ninguno de ellos entiende que esto es difícil para mi

-Que bueno, pero no voy a mantener vagos-dijo Felipe

-Mi hijo, no es ningún vago- dijo molesto mi padre – A parte mi hijo no tiene la culpa de todo – de la nada empezaron a discutir, pero la discusión se calmo cuando

-¡Basta! – grito Sucrette, todos la miraron, ella se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se fue corriendo a su habitación, mientras lloraba

-Voy con ella – dijo Agatha, ellos se calmaron, yo me levante del sillón

-Permiso – dije y la seguí a Sucrette y a su tía

Su pv:

Desde que empezó la conversación estaba nerviosa, y escucharlos gritar hizo mis nervios más notable, cuando entre a mi habitación, cerré con llave, me tire en mi cama, y empecé a llorar

-Su, ábreme – escuche a mi tía del otro lado de la puerta, yo me tape la cabeza con mi almohada, no quería ver o escuchar a nadie

-No – dije mientras lloraba, de pronto escuche

-Sucrette, abre esa maldita puerta o te la saco de una patada – escuche a Castiel, sabía que lo haría, así que me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta, Castiel entro, mire a mi tía y ella se fue

-¿Que quieres? - le pregunto triste, el me miro y de la nada me abrazo, no pude evitar largarme a llorar, mientras lloraba el me acariciaba el pelo para que me calme pero no funcionaba, estaba bastante alterada por lo que paso abajo con mis padres y los padres de Castiel

-¿Mejor? – Castiel me pregunto, cuando había dejado de llorar, yo me separe de él y asentí la cabeza, el me seco las lagrimas – No vuelvas a llorar, no me gusta verte así –

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore?, aun no puedo creer que estoy embarazada y ver como mis padres discutían con tus padres, echándole la culpa al otro de lo que paso entre nosotros, me pone mal – le explique porque estaba así, yo me senté en la cama y el se sentó a mi lado

-Escúchame Su, tu lo dijiste, ellos piensan que uno tiene la culpa y no es así, los dos fuimos los culpables y nosotros somos los que saldremos adelante con nuestro hijo, ellos nos ayudaran pero él o ella, estará a nuestro cuidado, nadie más y si también estoy molesto por lo que se dijeron , pero tenemos que aceptarlo ellos se preocupan por nosotros, como nosotros nos preocuparemos por nuestro hijo – Nunca había escuchado a hablar a Castiel de esta forma, me sorprendió bastante ese pensamiento había sido tan maduro, que nunca creí que saldría de él, pero a la misma vez me alegre de que me acompañaría en este momento – Así que dices ? – Dijo Castiel llamando mi atención – Lo hacemos juntos a esta difícil situación

-Si haremos esto juntos – le dije con una sonrisa, Castiel me devolvió la sonrisa, nunca creí conocer este lado de Castiel, era un lado tierno que nadie conoce y me alegro que me lo mostrara a mi. Cuando estaba más calmada, Castiel y yo salimos de mi habitación y bajamos a la sala, nuestros padres estaban más calmados y hablando, cuando nos vieron yo me senté en el sofá al lado de mi tía

-¿Estas mejor? – me pregunto la madre de Castiel, preocupada

-Si, esta conversación me pone nerviosa – dije, los padres de Castiel me miraron

-Es hora de irnos, así puedes estar más tranquila – dijo, ellos se despidieron de mis padres y después se fueron, cuando se habían ido mi madre me abrazo

-¿Estas mejor ahora? – yo asentí la cabeza y volví a mi habitación para recostarme y tratar de dormir, estaba muy cansada


	16. Chapter 16

Los Personajes de Amor Sucre no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Castiel pv:

Es la primera vez que me levanto tan temprano, pero lo tengo que hacer por Su, que es la madre de mi hijo. Me levante, me di un baño y después comí rápido el desayuno.

-¿Porque estas tan apurado Cassy? – Pregunto mi madre

-Voy a ir a la casa de Su, a buscarla – le dije, en eso veo que saca un paquete de galletas

-Dale esto, le quitara las nauseas del embarazo – lo guarde en mi mochila y Salí de mi casa. La casa de Su, quedaba un poco lejos y por eso tuve que salir más temprano. Cuando estaba cerca de su casa, la pude ver que ya había salido

Su pv:

Con todo lo que había ocurrido, ayer me había ido a la cama sin comer y hoy me levante con el sonido de mi estomago. Me levante de la cama, tuve que ir corriendo al baño, como siempre, odiaba levantarme con nauseas, me di una ducha y después baje a desayunar, con mi familia.

-¿Como dormiste Su? – me pregunto mi tía, cuando aparecí en la cocina

-Bien, pero desperté con mucha hambre – le dije

-Ayer te quedaste dormida sin comer - dijo mi madre – pero estabas tan tranquila durmiendo, que te deje dormir – yo sonreí a mi madre en forma de agradecimiento y me senté. Mientras desayunaba, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo me trata mi madre, seguramente a mi me pasara lo mismo cuando tenga a mi bebe, por debajo de la mesa, acaricie mi vientre, aun no podía creer que dentro mío había una vida, pero me emocionaba pensar en el bebe. Cuando termine de desayunar, agarre mi mochila y me despedí de mi madre y mi tía, mi padre se había ido a trabajar y no estaba, generalmente cuando esta desayuna con nosotros, pero debe estar enojado conmigo y por eso no quiere verme. Trate de no pensar en eso y agarre las llaves de mi casa, para luego salir, cuando estaba fuera de mi casa, me sorprendí ver que Castiel estaba llegando a mi casa.

-¿Que haces aquí Castiel? – le pregunte

-Vine a acompañarte a la escuela – en eso veo que, abre su mochila y me da un paquete de galletas – Mi madre me dijo que las galletas saladas, te quitara las nauseas

-Lo sé, mi tía me lo dijo – le dije y le agarre el paquete de galletas, mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela, tuve ganas de devolver, abrí el paquete de galletas y me comí unas cuantas, increíblemente funciono, se me habían ido las ganas de devolver y eso me alegraba. Cuando legamos a la escuela Lys y Rosalya se acercaron

-¿Porque vienen juntos? – Pregunto Rosa

-Castiel, me fue a buscar a mi casa – le dije, Rosa me agarro la mano

Castiel pv:

Después de que Rosa y Su se fueron, Lysandro me miro

-Fui a a hablar con Su y seguí tu consejo – el sonrió y palmeo mi hombro

-Bien hecho Castiel, te convertiste en un hombre – el dijo y cada uno se dirigió a su casillero

Su pv:

Rosa me llevo a un aula vacía para que podamos hablar, cuando entramos, ella miro para que le explique

-Ayer Castiel y sus padres fueron a hablar con mis padres – Rosa sonrió

-¿Eso significa que te va a acompañar en este proceso tan importante? – pregunto con una sonrisa

-Así es – le dije – y eso me deja más tranquila –

-y si es muy importante que el padre acompañe a la madre – dijo Rosa -¿Que te gustaría tener?

-Me gustaría una nena – le dije con una sonrisa

-¿y Castiel? – le estaba por contestar, cuando se escucho un ruido, Rosa se acerco a la puerta y miro para los dos lados, para después levantar los hombros

-Vamos a buscar, los libros así después vamos a clase – le dije

Karla pv:

Esta noticia tenía que saberla Amber, no puedo creer que esa mojigata de Su, este embarazada del chico de mi mejor amiga. Inmediatamente busque a Amber que estaba en el patio hablando con Li y Charlotte

-Amber – la llame y ella me miro – Tengo una noticia de Castiel

-Dímelo ya – dijo

-No sé como reaccionaras, pero Castiel y Sucrette van a ser padres – le dije, ella frunció el ceño y me miro

-Es una broma ¿Verdad? – ella me pregunto enojada

-No acabo de escuchar a Sucrette y Rosalya hablando, de lo que ella quiere tener y también le contaba que los padres de Castiel fueron a hablar con sus padres –

-La voy a matar – dijo ella – No hare algo mejor, iré a hablar con Peggy, últimamente no anda teniendo buenos títulos – término de decir y todas se fueron a buscar a Peggy, yo las seguí.

Amber pv:

Sucrette me las pagaría, como se atreve a embarazarse, de Mi Castiel, me encargaría de que ya mismo se entere Peggy, y que escriba esa noticia en el diario. Maldita Sucrette, como la odio y ahora mas

-Peggy – la llame, cuando me acerque a su casillero

-¿Que quieres? – me pregunto

Te tengo una súper notición – dije

-No me interesa – ella me dijo

-Ni aunque sea que alguien de aquí está embarazada – ella me miro y yo sonreí, sabía que estaba interesada en lo que tenía que decirle

-¿Quién es? – pregunto y saco su libreta para anotar lo que le diga

-La chica que está embarazada es la chica perfecta – le dije – Sucrette

-¿Quien es el padre? – pregunto,

-Castiel – dije, me enoje al saber que el seria padre de un bebe que llevaba Sucrette

-Esto no puede ser, se odian – dijo Peggy emocionada

-Eso es lo que nos hacen creer – Dijo Charlotte

-Esta será la mejor noticia que he tenido, Sucrette siempre me dio noticiones, pero esto es totalmente diferente, inmediatamente lo escribiré – cerro su casillero y se fue, seguramente a escribir la noticia en su periódico, creo que por primera vez leeré el periódico de Peggy, Mire a Charlotte y Li con una sonrisa y fuimos a nuestra primera clase.


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de Amour sucre no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Sucrette pv:

La primera clase había pasado rápido, para mi buena suerte, tenía ganas de volver a mi casa. Cuando entramos en la segunda a clase con Rosa y Violeta, nos sentamos delante de todo, porque habíamos llegado tarde, apenas entre , vi que varios alumnos me miraban y susurraban, era algo parecido cuando paso lo de Debrah, pero decidí no prestarles atención a ellos y mire al pizarrón .

-Empecemos con el tema de hoy – dijo la profesora de Salud (N/A: Alguien tiene esa materia) – El tema de hoy será – en eso alguien toco la puerta, la profe fue abrir y vi que se trataba de Nathaniel

-La directora quiere que Sucrette vaya a la dirección – la profesora, me miro y asintió la cabeza, diciéndome que podía ir, me levante de mi asiento y Salí con Nathaniel

-¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo la directora? – le pregunte. Mientras llegábamos a la dirección y pude ver a mis padres y a los padres de Castiel

-Es algo que no puedo decírtelo, pero creo que es por – y me hizo una seña en su vientre. Inmediatamente supe a lo que se refería – Suerte, la necesitaras – yo entre a la dirección y vi que estaba Castiel, yo me senté en la otra silla que estaba desocupada

-He hablado con sus padres, sobre este tema, me explicaron lo que paso, pero – suspiro fuertemente – ¿COMO FUERON CAPACES DE HACERLO?

-¿Enserio quiere saber? – pregunto Castiel

-No es momento para bromas – dijo mirándolo molesto - ¿Pensaron en lo que harán ahora? ¿Que va a pasar con los estudio s? - pregunto alterada

-Yo seguiré estudiando – le dije – faltan 8 meses para que termine el año, pero seguiré estudiando

-Me alegro por usted, señorita Sucrette, pero usted – señalo a Castiel – ¿o quiere alimentarlo con su musiquita? – Le agarre la mano a Castiel y se calmo cuando hice eso

-Seguiré estudiando y trabajare – dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-Muy bien – me di cuenta que no le creía - Ahora lo mejor será que vuelvan a sus clases – dijo y salimos de la dirección, nuestros padres ya se habían ido

-Te acompaño a tu clase – dijo Castiel, yo asentí la cabeza y me acompaño a mi clase, espero que entre y me volví a sentar al lado de Violeta

-¿Que paso? – me pregunte, mientras que hacía que me pasaba la tarea

-Alguien más lo descubrió y le dijo a la directora – le explique, Rosa frunció el ceño y después se volvió, sabía que Castiel y yo no le diríamos a nadie. Lys es muy discreto, y Rosa es mi mejor amiga. Así que no sabía quién habrá sido capaz de descubrir y decirle a la directora. Mientras miraba el pizarrón, trataba de pensar ¿Quien fue? Por alguna razón, pensé en Amber y sus amigas y recordé el ruido que había escuchado cuando estaba hablando con Rosalya. Tendría que averiguar si fue ella o alguien más que descubrió que estaba embarazada

Castiel pv:

Después de haber acompañado a Su, hasta el salón, fui al patio a fumar, necesitaba estar tranquilo. Obviamente mi paz, fue interrumpida por Peggy

-¿Que quieres? – le pregunte

-¿Que se siente saber, que vas a ser padre? – inmediatamente la mire y fruncí el ceño

-¿Quien te lo dijo? – le pregunte molesto por lo que me había preguntado

-No puedo revelar mis fuentes – dijo Peggy

-Dime o te rompo el micrófono – le dije en forma amenazante. Sabría que al escuchar eso la haría cambiar de opinión

-Amber – dijo protegiendo su micrófono. Yo pase una mano por mi pelo, aun no entiendo ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña conmigo? No entiende que no me gusta, que solo la ayude por lastima, de qué forma se lo tengo que hacer entender. Decidí alejarme de Peggy e ir hasta el árbol que había lo mas lejos de ella, pero aun no entiendo como lo supo Amber. Se lo habrá dicho Sucrette, sé que es un poco boca floja, pero no creo que haya sido capaz de decirle eso, Nunca se llevaron bien y no van a empezar justo ahora. Sabía que Lis no era, capaz que es Rosa, ella nos sacaba fotos para después venderlas, así que creo que es ella.


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Amour sucre no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Sucrette pv:

Cuando las clases habían terminado, empecé a guardar mis cosas en mi mochila. Mientras que todos los alumnos ya se habían ido desesperados. Aun no podía creer que alguien haya descubierto la verdad sobre mi embarazo. Mis pensamiento fue interrumpido porque alguien entro al salón, levante la vista y vi que se trataba de Amber, inmediatamente rodé los ojos

-Aun no puedo creer como es que la directora, permite que te quedes – dijo molesta - ¿Que vas a hacer ahora, harás la tarea mientras cuida a tu bebe? – Decidí no contestarle y agarre mi mochila para irme pero Charlotte me detuvo el paso

-¿Que quieres? – le pregunte a Amber

-Nada, solo recordarte todos los kilos que aumentaras, que ningún chico te mirara y que encima serás madre soltera, que feo – dijo Amber, yo levante la ceja y levante mi hombro, demostrándole que no me importaba lo que ella digiera – A vos te pasara todo eso, mientras que yo estaré muy guapa y Castiel me elegirá a mi

-¿Terminaste? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – le dije, Charlotte levanto el brazo y me fui del salón, no sin antes escuchar

-Ahí va Sucrette, la ballena asesina – era un cantito de Amber. Decidí ignorarlo mientras salía del colegio, Peggy me alcanzo y me dio su periódico

-En la próxima semana, te hare una entrevista – dijo mientras se iba de la escuela, Cuando llegue a mi casa, fui directamente a mi cuarto estaba muy agotada. Decidí abrir el periódico y cuando leí fruncí el ceño

Embarazo en el Sweets Amoris

Nunca se llego a sospechar que solo era un teatro, las demostraciones de "odio "que tenían entre sí, era solo una mentira. ¿De quién hablo? De Sucrette y Castiel, ellos están muy enamorados y la prueba de eso es que, Sucrette está embarazada

Cuando termine de leer eso, me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos. Había pasado todo tan rápido que aun no podía explicarlo. Me entere que estoy embarazada, los padres de Castiel y mis padres hablaron, Amber lo descubrió y ahora toda la escuela lo sabe. Sabía que en algún momento, mi vientre empezaría a notarse y tendría que decirle, pero paso tan rápido, que no podía asimilarlo. Lo único que tenía ganas de hacer, era de llorara y quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto, para que nadie me moleste y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

Castiel pv:

Tenía que hablar con Rosalya, aun no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de decirle a alguien. Por su culpa ahora todos lo saben. Cuando Salí del colegio fui a mi casa, deje mi mochila y después me dirigí a la casa de Lys. Ahí es donde siempre se encontraba Rosalya- Cuando llego Lys me abrió y la vi sentada en el sillón

-¿Cómo te atreviste? – le dije molesto

-¿De qué hablas? – ella me pregunto

-¿Por qué tuviste que abrir la boca y decirle a alguien que Sucrette estaba embarazada? –

-Yo no le dije a nadie – se defendió

-¿Entonces como lo sabe toda la escuela? – le pregunte mientras levantaba la ceja

-No lo sé – me dijo – pero yo no le dije a nadie, Su es como mi hermana, nunca traicionaría su confianza

-Chicos cálmense – dijo Lysandro – Averiguaremos quien fue que descubrió la noticia de Sucrette, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar quién se lo dijo a Peggy

-Amber – dijimos Rosa y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Como lo sabes? - le pregunte

-Es la única chica en la escuela, que odia a Sucrette y esta locamente enamorada de ti - ella me dijo

-Tienes razón – le admití. Mientras me sentaba en el sillón. - ¿Cómo se entero Amber?

-Hoy fuimos a un aula vacía, para hablar sobre el bebe y mientras hablábamos, escuche un ruido – Rosa confeso – Seguramente Amber provoco el ruido

-Puede ser – le dije – pero ahora todo el instituto lo sabe – Rosa se sentó a mi lado, mientras suspiraba fuertemente

Hola Chicas ¿ Que les parece ? ¿ Quieres una historia nueva ?


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Amour sucre no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Sucrette pv:

Al otro día cuando abrí los ojos, no tenía ganas de ir al instituto. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarlos, pero no estaba preparada todavía para hacerlo.

-Su ya es hora de despertarse – dijo mi tía, cuando entro a mi cuarto, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Me siento mal, tía – le mentí e hice cara de perrito abandonado. Ella me miro y beso mi frente

-Fiebre no tienes – dijo mientras me miraba – No vayas a la escuela – yo me volví a acostar y cerré los ojos. Inmediatamente me quede dormida

Agatha pv:

Sabía que Su me estaba mintiendo, pero por alguna razón no tenía ganas de ir al instituto. Tenía que hablar con ella, para que me cuente que es lo que paso, pero seguramente algo tiene que ver. Que en el instituto descubrieron que está embarazada. Mientras lavaba los platos, alguien toco el timbre, me seque las manos y fui a abrir, vi que era Castiel

-Hola – el dijo, por lo menos es algo educado – Vengo a buscar a Sucrette

-Se siente mal, no va a ir al instituto – el asintió la cabeza

-Está bien – dijo. Me di cuenta que estaba preocupado

-Está en su cuarto, ve a hablar con ella. Tal vez te dice que es lo que le pasa – El entro y dejo su mochila en el piso para después subir a la habitación de Su. Espero que lo consiga

Castiel pv:

Cuando subí a la habitación de Sucrette, abrí la puerta y vi que estaba dormida. Yo me acerque a ella

-Su despierta – Ella so movió, pero no despertó. La volví a despertar suavemente, pero nada – Despierta tabla de planchar – Ella abrió los ojos

-Castiel ¿Qué haces aquí? – ella me pregunto dormida

-Tu tía, me dijo que te sentiste mal y me preocupe – dijo.

-No tengo ganas de ir al instituto – ella dijo. Mientras se refregaba los ojos

-¿Por qué? – le pregunte. Ella agarro un periódico que estaba debajo de su almohada y me lo dio. Yo lo empecé a leer, cuando termine, vi que se había acostado nuevamente

-¿Les vas a dar el gusto? – me pregunto – Su a mi también, me fueron a preguntar, pero solo hay que ignorarlos

-No puedo Castiel, entiende, quiero dormir y estar sola nada mas – Yo asentí la cabeza y me acosté a su lado

-Sola no te voy a dejar – le dije – Así que si quiere dormir, duerme – Ella no se movió

-por favor, Castiel ¿Que vas a hacer? Voy a dormir todo el día - ella dijo y puso carita de perro abandonado – Mañana voy – No sé como hacía, pero Su, siempre me convencía, de lo que ella quería

-Está bien, pero si mañana no vas, te llevo arrastrando –Ella sonrió y yo me fui de su habitación. Me despedí de la tía de Su y después me fui al instituto. Cuando llegue Rosa se acerco a mí

-¿y Su? – me pregunto, cuando no me vio con ella

-No quiso venir por esto – Le mostré el periódico

-Voy a matar a Ambir – dijo. Menos mal que en ese momento, vino Lisandro y le agarro de la cintura

-Tranquila Rosa, no ensucies tus manos con ella – Rosa se tranquilizo – Vamos a clases – Cuando llegamos al salón de clases. Me senté en el fondo de todo

Su pv:

Después que se fue Castiel, trata de dormir nuevamente, pero no podía. Me dejo pensando en lo que me dijo Castiel y tiene razón. Me levante de la cama, me di una baño rápido, me cambie y baje. Justo mi tía se estaba por ir al trabajo

-Tía me llevas a la escuela – le dije

-Claro, pero no estabas enferma – me dijo. Levantando una ceja

-Ya me siento mejor – mi tía sonrió y salimos de mi casa. Cuando llegue al instituto, baje rápidamente del auto y me fui a mi primera clase. Cuando llegue vi que la mayoría de los alumnos, ya estaban, yo los ignore, como dijo Castiel y me senté a su lado

-Creí que te sentías mal – dijo Castiel

-Si, pero alguien me dijo que tenía que enfrentar mis problemas – le dije. Castiel sonrió, de mi banco vi a Rosa, que me sonrió cuando me vio y yo le devolví la sonrisa. En eso vino el Señor Ferres y empezó la clase. Castiel tenía razón, no iba a darle el gusto a Amber . Estaba embarazada, lo se, y si pude superar las criticas, cuando paso eso de Debrah . Podre superar estas críticas, lo hacia por el o ella

He actualizado, el regreso de Sucrette , las invito si quieren leerlo. M egustarias saber que opinan


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de Amour sucre no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Sucrette pv:

Después que la clase termino, todos se fueron a su siguiente clase, excepto algunos alumnos, ellas se acercaron a mí

-Su – empezó a Alexy – nos enteramos de la noticia y quiero que sepas que te apoyan

-¿En serio? – les pregunte sorprendida

-Si – dijo Violeta – Siempre nos apoyaste en todo – todos sonrieron - Me ayudaste con mi secreto – Violeta me guiño el ojo y supe que hablaba del peluche

-Me ayudaste con la prueba de Matemática – dijo Melody

-Y a mí con lengua – dijo Kim

-Me ayudaste con Armin – dijo Iris, mientras que Armin le agarraba la mano

-Siempre encuentras mi video juego – dijo Armin

-Me ayudaste con las llaves – dijo Nath

-Eres mi mejor amiga – dijo Ken

-Tus eres mi hermana – dijo Rosa, mientras me abrazaba

-Siempre me ayudas a encontrar mi libreta – dijo – por cierto ¿no viste mi libreta? – todos se rieron

-Gracias chicos – les dije

-Abrazo grupal – dijo Alexy, todos lo miraron, pero después me abrazaron, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, odiaba estas hormonas de embarazo. Violeta me dio un pañuelo y yo me las seque para después ir a mi otra clase con las chicas

Castiel pv:

Después de que se fueron todos, Lys y yo nos miramos.

-Te dije que no ibas a estar solo – dijo Lys – tienes muchos amigos

-Todos ellos son amigos de Sucrette – le dije, mientras nos íbamos a nuestra segunda clase. Mientras estábamos llegando, escuchamos un griterío, Lys y yo fuimos a averiguar y vi que Rosa y Sucrette estaban peleando con chicas desconocidas, inmediatamente nos acercamos rápidamente. Cuando llegamos una de las chicas, empujo contra el casillero a Su. Tuve la suerte que en ese momento salió la directora, y las chicas desconocidas se fueron, yo ayude a levantar a Su.

-¿Que pasa Su?- pregunto Rosa. Yo mire a Su y me di cuenta que tenía una expresión de dolor

-Me duele mucho – dijo tocándose el vientre, la directora y el Sr Ferres la miraron con preocupación

-Señor Castiel, llévela a la enfermería, para ver si se siente bien – yo asentí la cabeza y la levante estilo novia. Su estaba tan adolorida, que no se quejo para nada

Su pv:

Después de que salimos del salón, Violeta e Iris, se fueron a su clase, mientras que Rosa y yo fuimos a nuestro casillero, para sacar los libros y después ir a nuestra clase. Pero nuestros planes fueron interrumpidos, porque de la nada, aparecieron 3 chicas y nos empujaron. Rosa era más fuerte que yo y dos chicas peleaban con ella, mientras que la otra me empujo varias veces contra un casillero. Gracias a dios, apareció Castiel y las chicas desaparecieron, pero de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre. Castiel me agarro estilo novia y me llevo a la enfermería, cuando llegamos, Castiel le explico a la enfermera, mi situación y después mi dolor

-Acuéstate en la camilla, Sucrette – dijo la enfermera. Yo hice lo que me pidió - Levántate la remera

-Está bien – le dije. Empezó a tocarme el vientre y yo sentí un fuerte dolor - ¡Hay!

. Cuánto tiempo tienes? – me pregunto preocupada

-1 mes – le dije. Ella me seguía tocando y yo cerraba los ojos cuando me dolía - ¿Es algo grave?

-No – dijo con una sonrisa y miro a Castiel, el fue con la enfermera

Castiel pv:

Cuando salimos de la oficina de la enfermera, yo la mire

-Escucha, Sucrette tuvo una amenaza de aborto - dijo la enfermera – El golpe que le dio esa chica, justo le dio en el vientre. Tiene que hacer reposo

-¿Es grave?- ella sacudió la cabeza

-No, con unos días de reposo y sin nervios, todo va a estar bien – dijo la enfermera

-¿Tan fuerte le habrá pegado? – le dije preocupado

-No lo sé, pero los primeros 3 meses es muy fácil que la madre, pierda el bebe, en especial si son primerizas – dijo – pero te vuelvo a repetir, necesita reposo y no tener preocupaciones

-Está bien – le dije

-Hare un certificado, para que salgan y se vayan a su casa – yo asentí la cabeza y entre nuevamente a la oficina de enfermería

Desconocido pv:

Estaba en el parque esperando a mis amigas, de lejos las pude ver.

-¿Y? – le pregunte de inmediato, cuando llegaron

-Ya está hecho – Luana dijo – pero no estaba sola, estaba con una chica de pelo blanco y cuando la estábamos atacando, llegaron Castiel y un chico de pelo blanco, para defenderlas, al mismo tiempo que la directora y un profesor

-Escapamos a tiempo – dijo Sarah

-Me alegro – le dije – Ojala que lo pierda, esa maldita – dije mientras que mis amigas se iban y yo me iba a mi casa a celebrar porque mi plan había funcionado perfectamente

Chan Chan Chan ¿ Quien habrá mandado ese ataque a Sucrette ? ¿ Como se entero del embarazo ?


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes de Amour sucre no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Sucrette pv:

Aun no entiendo, porque Castiel, insistió tanto que vayamos en un taxi. Tranquilamente podíamos ir, en su moto, pero él no quería, me estaba tratando como un bebe y eso me molestaba un poco, cuando llegamos a mi casa, mi tía me llevo despacio a mi cuarto y me acosté. Cuando se fue, me toque el vientre. Me dolía mucho apenas me tocaba, tenía miedo, pero trate de relajarme y tratar de descansar

Castiel pv:

Después de que la tía de Sucrette, la llevo a acostar, volvió y se sentó en el sofá.

"Ahora si Castiel, dinos ¿Que ocurrió? "Dijo el padre de Sucrette, yo suspire y le conté lo que paso

"Pero ¿Quiénes eran? "Pregunto Lucia "¿Es grave?

"No eran de la escuela "le dije "Lo único que necesita es reposo y no hacerse preocupaciones "ellos asintieron la cabeza y yo decidí volver a mi casa. Cuando llegue a mi casa, como siempre estaba solo, pero era lo que necesitaba ahora, cuando me fui a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos. Se me hacían conocida esas chicas pero ¿De dónde?

Sucrette pv:

Había logrado dormir un poco, y el dolor se me había pasado, me levante de la cama y decidí comer algo, tenía hambre. Salí de mi cuarto y me acerque a las escaleras, entonces escuche a mi tía y mi madre hablando de mí.

"Aun no entiendo ¿Quien quiere hacerle daño a Su? Ella no se mete con nadie "dijo mi tía

"Si lo sé, pero Su no tiene que saber que tuvo una amenaza de aborto "Cuando dijo eso, me tape la boca, para que nadie oiga mi sollozo. Volví rápidamente a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama e inmediatamente empecé a llorar, mientras me tocaba el vientre. Ahora entendía porque Castiel me estaba tratando como si fuera una muñequita de Cristal. Pero lo que mas me dolia que me lo estaban ocultando, ,Me sentí, como una nena de nuevo, cuando mi padre me dijo que mi perro se fue de vacaciones. Pero esto es totalmente diferente, no se trata de una mascota, se trata de mi bebe.


	22. Chapter 22

Los personaje de Amour, sucre, no son míos. Pertenecen a ChinoMiko

\- Días Después -

Sucrette pv:

Por fin hoy volvería a la es escuela. Odiaba estar en cama, en especial porque sentía que mis padres y mi tía, estaban siempre encima de mí y eso me molestaba. Me levante de la cama, me di un baño y después me vestí para ir a la escuela. Tenía que hacer despacio todo lo que quería, porque aun me dolía bajo del vientre

"Su "dijo mi madre cuando baje por las escaleras. Yo le sonreí, falsamente y me senté a comer el desayuno. Cuando termine de comer el desayuno, agarre mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta

"Espera Su "dijo mi tía "yo te llevo "

"Estoy bien "les dije y Salí de mi casa. Mientras caminaba a la escuela, alguien me toco bocina, me di la vuelta y vi que se trataba de Simón, el amigo de rosa

"¿Estás bien? "Me pregunto cuando me vio como estaba

"Maso "el me miro

"¿Quieres contarme?, ya sé que no nos conocemos, pero tal vez necesitas desahogarte "dijo Simón, el tenia razón quería desahogarme con alguien que no conozca, para que me dé su punto de vista

"Si necesito desahogarme "fuimos a una cafetería que estaba cerca del instituto "Hace unos días, sufrí un ataque en la escuela "el abrió los ojos sorprendido "y estuve a punto de perder a mi bebe "

"Su" me di cuenta que no sabía que decirme

"Lo peor de todo, es que Castiel y mi familia, están encima mío. Y odio eso "le dije

"Yo pase por algo parecido "yo levante mi ceja "Mi novia, también estaba embarazada, pero yo estaba estudiando medicina y no le preste atención. Un día ella se sintió mal, pero como estaba tan concentrado en mis estudios apague el celular "el tomo un sorbo de café "Ella perdió el bebe y después me abandono. Al principio me enoje, porque creía que ella tenía la culpa de la perdida de nuestro bebe, pero después al estudiar más. Descubrí que el culpable fui yo, porque yo no le preste la atención, que necesitaba ella y nuestro bebe "

"Entonces ¿Piensas que lo que mi familia hace esta bien? "Le pregunte, mientras me levantaba tenía que ir al instituto. El pago la cuenta

"No pero, es bueno que te presten un poco de atención. Capaz deberías hablar con ellos, decirle que sabes eso y que necesitas un poco de espacio "yo suspire y asentí la cabeza, entonces saca una tarjeta "Aquí tienes mi tarjeta, cuando quieras hablar, llámame "me guiño el ojo

"Gracias "le dije y me fui hasta al instituto. Cuando llegue, fui a mi casillero a sacar los libros

"¿Dónde estabas?" me pregunto Castiel "Te fui a buscar a tu casa, para traerte al instituto y tu madre me dijo que ya te habías ido, te busque por el camino y no te encontré "

"No me gusta que me griten, ni tampoco que me oculten algo "le dije

"¿De qué hablas? "Me pregunto

"Se que estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo y por eso estaban encima mío "cerré mi casillero y me fui a mi primera clase. Cuando entre a clase, vi que varios alumnos me miraban, pero decidí no prestarles atención y sentarme a lado de Rosa

"¿Estás bien? "Me pregunto Rosa

"No lo sabes "le dije molesta, ella negó la cabeza "después te digo "ella asintió la cabeza y en eso vino el profesor. Cuando hable con Simón, me había desahogado. El tenia razón, necesitaba sacarme esta angustia que me produjo el miedo de que hubo una posibilidad de haber perdido a mi hijo.


	23. Chapter 23

Los personaje de Amour, sucre, no son míos. Pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Sucrette pv:

Cuando la clase termino, todos se fueron excepto Rosa, ella se sentó a mi lado y me miro. Sabía que quería saber

-Estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo – le dije y le conté todo lo que paso

-Entiende que lo hacen por tu bien, pensaron que lo mejor era ocultarlo – dijo Rosa mientras me abrazaba

-lo sé – le dije – Simón me hizo ver las cosas como son y me mostro que no tengo que ser injusta con mi familia, ni con Castiel

-Simón- me dijo

-Si, me encontré con él y hablamos – le dije. Rosa sonrió y salimos del salón. Decidí ir a mi casillero, Castiel me estaba esperando -¿Qué?

-Perdón por haberte gritado – Inmediatamente sonreí, sabía que Castiel no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas – Pero me preocupe

-No Importa- le dije con una sonrisa – entiendo que te preocupes, yo fui la irresponsable de no avisarte, pero necesitaba desahogarme

-¿Desahogarte?- pregunto

-Si, descubrí que estuve a punto de perder al bebe – le dije susurrando – y me sentía mal porque no me lo dijeron

-Lo hicimos por tu bien – me dijo Castiel

-lo sé- le dije. Castiel me sonrió

-Por cierto, mi madre saco un turno para que vayamos hacer la primera ecografía, después de lo que paso, creo que lo mejor es saber si está bien – dijo y por primera vez Castiel me toco el vientre, yo sonreí

-Está bien – le dije. Me alegraba saber que Castiel, estaba conmigo en este momento tan difícil para mí

-y he encontrado trabajo, en la cafetería cerca de la escuela- dijo con una sonrisa

-Me alegro – le dije sinceramente – Así no mantienes a nuestro hijo, con tu musiquita – el sonrió, porque utiliza las mismas palabras que uso la directora cuando hablo con nosotros. Castiel sonrió

-y yo me alegro que tú seas la madre de mi hijo y no alguien loca – dijo mientras puso un brazo alrededor de mi hombro y fuimos a nuestra próxima clase. Era extraño que Castiel haga eso, pero a la misma vez era romántico, porque me sentía segura y protegida cuando estaba a su lado.

Desconocido pv:

Esto no podía ser, mi plan no había funcionado. Sabía que Debrah no iba a poder cumplirlo. Pero de idiota deje que ella lo hiciera y en vez de separarlos los junte más. Tenía que avisarle, que su plan no funciono y que teníamos que juntarnos, para ponernos de acuerdo. No puedo creer que esa idiota tenga tanta suerte, parece un gato y no una persona. Sinceramente no he conocido a nadie más que odie tanto, como odio a Sucrette.

¿Qué les parece? ¿Quién será la aliada de Debrah?


	24. Chapter 24

Los personaje de Amour, sucre, no son míos. Pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Sucrette pv:

Cuando las clases habían terminado, Castiel me acompaño a mi casillero y después se fue al suyo. Mientras guardaba mis libros. Mi celular vibro, me di cuenta que se trataba de un mensaje de un desconocido, lo abrí y vi que decía

Me encanto hablar contigo, yo también me desahogue

Simón- Inmediatamente sonreí cuando leí el mensaje. Guarde mi celular y después cerré mi casillero. De repente de la nada apareció Amber sola y se acerco a mí

-Hola- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo levante la ceja – Se que nunca fuimos amigas, pero sé que estas pasando por un momento difícil y aunque no me gusta saber que Castiel es el padre. También se que solamente yo, estuve enamorada de él- Termino de decir eso y se fue. Tengo que decir que eso me sorprendió bastante, viniendo de Amber, nunca creí que podría decir eso. Parecía ser sincera. En eso se acerca Castiel

-¿Qué quería Amber?- me pregunto Castiel preocupado

-Nada – le mentí y salimos de la escuela. Castiel me ayudo a subir a su moto y después se subió el, para irnos a mi casa.

Castiel pv:

No me gusto ver que Amber se le haya acercado a Su, siempre supe que ella la odiaba y no quería que le haga nada malo. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Su, ella se bajo de la moto y espere que entre a su casa para después irme a mi casa. No entendía que era lo que quería Amber acercándose a Sucrette, que no entiende que nunca me intereso. Que la única chica que me importa es Sucrette. Tendré que tenerla vigilada para ver qué es lo que planea, porque no creo en ese cambio repentino.

Amber pv:

Cuando volví a mi casa me fui a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama. Nunca en mi vida creí que sería buena con Sucrette. Al principio me molesto bastante saber que Sucrette estaba embarazada de Castiel, pero después de haber hablado con mi madre, me arrepentí inmediatamente de haberle dicho a Debrah que Su estaba embarazada. Porque yo tenía mis limites y sabia hasta donde me metería con ella, en especial porque esta embarazada, pero Debrah no y yo sabía que ella estaba obsesionada y muy enojada con Sucrette, porque todavía la odia por haberla desenmascarado frente a todo el mundo, en el instituto y haber tirado la oportunidad de que Castiel vuelva ser su guitarrista y ser una estrella famosa.

¿Qué les parece? Parece que Amber no es la aliada de Debrah en su plan ¿Quien será la aliada de Debrah?


	25. Chapter 25

Los personaje de Amour, sucre, no son míos. Pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Sucrette pv:

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me di cuenta que no había nadie. Vi una nota de mis padres, que tuvieron que hacer un viaje de negocios y mi tía tuvo una emergencia en el consultorio. Castiel entro a mi casa y se sentó en el sillón, yo lo mire

-No te voy a dejar sola dijo Castiel

-Tengo casi 18 años se cuidarme sola- le dije molesta

-No puedo creerte, tienes tendencias a meterte en problemas y no quiero que te pase nada- yo rodee los ojos y fui a la cocina.

Castiel pv:

Estaba sentado en el sillón de Sucrette viendo la televisión, cuando escuche un ruido viniendo de la cocina, me levante del sillón y fui a ver de dónde venía el ruido. Sucrette estaba pelando unas papas, yo me acerque a ella y se las quite de las manos

-Oye- dijo Su molesta, mientras empezaba a pelar las papas –No necesito que lo hagas por mi- yo levante la ceja

-Lo sé pero, teniendo en cuenta tus antecedentes, prefiero cocinarte yo- le dije. Sucrette me miro con el ceño fruncido, pero después salió de la cocina y se fue a sentar en el sillón, donde estaba sentado.

Su pv:

No entiendo porque Castiel quería hacer eso por mí, podría hacerlo perfectamente. Pero aunque no me guste admitirlo, Castiel tiene algo de razón, lo más probable que yo quemara las papas o hiciera un incendio. Mientras esperaba que estén las papas, sentí un olor agradable, me acerque a la puerta de la cocina y vi que eran las papas fritas, que Castiel estaba cocinando.

-¿Te olvidaste de algo, tabla de planchar?- me pregunto, yo rodee mis ojos y me acerque a él, decidí sacarle una de las papas que ya estaban cocinadas –No te vayas a quemar- me advirtió Castiel, yo sople la papa frita y me la comí. Lo admito, Castiel cocina mejor que yo

-No sabía que cocinabas tan bien- le dije, mientras me comía la papa frita

-Cuando uno vive solo, tiene que aprender a cocinar- dijo Castiel, mientras me daba otra papa frita y yo la aceptaba felizmente. Cuando Castiel había terminado de cocinar, nos sentamos en la mesa y empecé a comerlas. - No sabía que te gustaban las papas- me dijo mientras levantaba las cejas

-No me gustan- le dije – Pero tuve un antojo- Castiel sonrió

-Me parece que mi hijo tiene el buen gusto de su padre- dijo con una sonrisa

-O hija -le dije. Para ser sincera esta era la primera vez que hablamos del bebe, si Castiel era atento conmigo, pero nunca hablamos de lo que quería -¿Qué te gustaría tener?- me arme de valor y le pregunte

-No importa, si es mujer o varón, lo voy a querer igual- dijo con una sonrisa. Aunque ya me estoy acostumbrando de a poco, aun me sorprende que Castiel sea así de tierno conmigo. Desde que lo conocí me pareció el típico chico rebelde, que no sigue las reglas y que no le importa las opiniones de los demás, que me odiaba y creí que cuando sepa que iba a ser padre me iba a odiar más. Pero en vez de eso, cambio completamente, es más dulce y bueno conmigo. Admito que nunca creí que Castiel sea de esa forma, pero me gusta.


	26. Chapter 26

Los personaje de Amour, sucre, no son míos. Pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Sucrette pv:

Después de que terminamos de comer las papas fritas. Nos fuimos al sillón a ver una película. Como siempre Castiel había elegido una película de terror, a la mitad de la película me había quedado dormida

Agatha pv:

Cuando llegue a mi casa, después de haber tenido una urgencia en el consultorio. Vi que Castiel estaba dormida con mi sobrina en el sillón. También sentí un olor a papa fritas, fui a la cocina y vi que ahí estaba la sartén que habían utilizado y los platos. Inmediatamente negué la cabeza. Lave los platos que habían quedado sucios y después Salí a la sala de estar. Hice como que me ahogue y eso despertó a Sucrette y Castiel

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto dormida Su

"Ya es tarde" le dije y mire a Castiel

"Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya" dijo Castiel "Mis padres deben estar preocupados por mi" Sucrette acompaño a Castiel a la puerta y él se fue

"¿Qué hacia aquí?" le pregunte

"Estaba acompañándome hasta que vinieras" dijo Sucrette

"¿Por qué no desayunaste hoy con nosotros?" le pregunte. Lucia se sentí muy mal porque no habíamos desayunado como siempre y en especial porque tampoco se despidió

"Porque estaba enojada" dijo Sucrette, yo levante la ceja para que siga hablando

Sucrette pv:

Sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a mi tía para que entienda porque estaba tan enojada con ellos

"La razón por la que estaba enojada" le dije y mi tía se sentó a mi lado "es porque descubrí, que estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo y ustedes no me lo dijeron"

"¿Te lo dijo Castiel?" mi tía pregunto enojada con el

"No" le dije inmediatamente "Las escuche hablando a mi madre y a ti sobre el tema"

"Perdónanos mi amo" dijo mi tía" Pero lo hacíamos por tu bien"

"Lo sé, he hablado con un amigo y me hizo ver porque me lo ocultaron" le dije. Mi tía me abrazo

"Sabes que te queremos, a ti y a ese nuevo bebe" dijo mi tía "y por eso no queríamos preocuparte, para que no te alteres". Mi tía me empezó a mecer como si fuera un bebe, para que dejara de llorar, siempre hacia eso, cada vez que estaba triste. Mi tía fue muchas veces como mi segunda madre, como ellos trabajaban mucho, ella ayudo a criarme.

"Mañana tengo mi primera ecografía" le dije a mi tía cuando deje de abrazarla

"¿Enserio?" Pregunto emocionada

"Si, la madre de Castiel, se entero lo que había ocurrido y ella tiene una amiga doctora"

"Me alegro" dijo con una sonrisa "Me imagino que Castiel, te va a acompañar"

"Si" le dije. Mi tía me sonrió y yo fui a mi habitación a terminar la tarea y después darme una ducha.

¿Qué les parece?


	27. Chapter 27

Los personaje de Amour, sucre, no son míos. Pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Sucrette pv:

Estaba emocionada hoy iba a tener mi primera ecografía, hoy por fin iba a saber si mi bebe estaba bien, después de tanta angustia que había tenido, por lo que paso con esas chicas. Cuando me levante de la cama, me di un baño y después baje a desayunar

-¿Estas ansiosa por tu primera ecografía?- me pregunto mi madre cuando me senté en la mesa y empecé a desayunar con ellas

-Si- le dije y sonreí.

-Es de la misma forma que me sentía yo, cuando tuve mi primera ecografía- mi madre me dijo con una sonrisa, después de eso mi madre se levanto, beso mi frente y seguimos comiendo el desayuno. Anoche después de lo que hable con mi ti, vino mi madre y yo le explique la razón por la que estaba enojada, ella me sonrió y me dijo que era normal que yo estuviera enojada con ellos, se trataba algo de mi bebe y lo que yo había tenido en ese instante fue instinto maternal. Después beso mi frente y asi arreglamos nuestros problemas. Mientras desayunábamos, no pude evitar pensar en lo que había pasado con esas chicas, como fue que de la nada aparecieron, me golpearon a mí y evitaron que Rosalya pueda defenderme. Castiel y Rosa creen que Amber es la culpable y aunque no lo admita Lysandro piensa lo mismo. Pero yo no lo creo, no conozco a Amber, pero sé que ella no sería capaz de hacer eso, ella es mala pero tiene sus límites y sé que nunca atacaría a alguien inocente como lo es mi pequeño bebe. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre, inmediatamente supe que era Castiel, me levante de donde estaba sentada y me dirigí a la puerta, tenía razón era Castiel, el me sonrió apenas me vio

-¿Quieres pasar?- le pregunte

-No quiero molestar- dijo Castiel con una sonrisa –Además vamos a llegar tarde a la ecografía- Me despedí rápido de mi tía y mi madre y después salimos de mi casa. Cuando salimos de mi casa, vi un auto estacionado

-¿y tu moto?- le pregunte, cuando Castiel se acerco al auto y me abrió la puerta

-Esta en el mecánico- dijo y entre al auto – este auto es el de mi padre, me lo presto para que vayamos a la ecografía- yo le sonreí y el empezó a conducir.

Castiel pv:

La clínica estaba cerca de la casa de Sucrette, llegamos en 10 minutos. Cuando llegamos bajamos del auto y entramos a la clínica, tuvimos la suerte que en ese momento nos estaban llamando, mientras estábamos entrando, vi que varias mujeres grandes nos miraban y hablaban entre ellas, seguramente estaban hablando de que nosotros éramos muy jóvenes para ser padres, pero no me interesa lo que piensen los demás, lo único que me importa es saber cómo esta mi hijo. Cuando entramos a la oficina, la amiga de mi madre me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y después saludo a Sucrette.

-¿Tu eres la famosa Sucrette?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Famosa?- pregunto Sucrette y me miro, yo mire a la amiga de mi madre, inmediatamente para que dejara de hablar

-Vivian me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo y me guiño el ojo, pero Sucrette no se dio cuenta de eso –Acuéstate en la camilla- le dijo a Sucrette y ella hizo lo que le pidió, le puso un gel en el vientre y después prendió una maquina, cuando encendió acerco algo parecido a un control remoto y lo puso en el vientre de ella. En eso se empezó a escuchar unos latidos muy pequeños, Sucrette y yo nos miramos inmediatamente – Ese es el latido de su bebe- Sucrette tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-pero ¿Por qué hace un eco?- le pregunto Sucrette, la doctora siguió pasando el aparato en el vientre de Sucrette y frunció el ceño, eso hizo que los dos nos preocupemos

-¿Pasa algo malo?- le pregunte preocupado, ella me miro y me dio una falsa sonrisa, sabía que estaba pasando algo malo, pero seguramente no quería que Sucrette lo sepa

-Es normal que haga eco- dijo la Dra. – recién se esta empezando a formar el corazón – cuando dijo eso, Su se quedo más tranquila, y yo le sonreí. La Dr. Eva le dio una servilleta de papel y Sucrette se limpio el gel que tenía en el vientre

-¿Entonces esta todo bien?- le pregunto Sucrette preocupada

-Si esta todo perfecto, lo único que tienes que cuidarte – dijo, se fue al escritorio y empezó a escribir en un papel – Esto es algo de lo que puedes comer y lo que tienes prohibido-

-Gracias – le dijo Sucrette y salimos de la oficina de la Dra.

Sucrette pv:

Cuando salimos de la oficina de la Dra., me di cuenta que Castiel se tenso por las mujeres grandes que estaban susurrando mientras pasábamos, yo le agarre la mano y salimos rápido de la clínica, si nos demorábamos, Castiel se enojaría y le diría un montón de cosas horribles a la señora y no quería que se empiece una pelea, cuando salimos de la clínica, fuimos directamente al auto y nos subimos, el estaba enojado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte,

-No viste como esas viejas nos miraban y susurraban-

-No les prestes atención – le dije – Además donde esta Castiel "No me importa lo que opinen de mi" – le dije y él me dio una sonrisa de costado

-No me importa lo que piensen los de más de mi- me dijo mientras conducía – ya estoy acostumbrado, pero vos SOS diferente- me dijo

-A mí tampoco me interesa lo que piensen las otras personas que no son mi familia- le dije

-Lo dices ahora, pero más adelante tal vez no piensas del mismo modo- Castiel me dijo

-Castiel tú me conoces y sabes que no soy de cambiar de pensamiento- le dije

-Tienes razón – dijo y sonrió – pero no me gustaría verte triste porque alguien habla a espaldas de ti o de nuestro hijo

-Hablaron peores cosas de mí, cuando descubrí la verdad, de- no pude seguir hablando porque Castiel me miro y yo no dije

-No la menciones- dijo Castiel – No quiero que mi hija o hijo, escuche esa mala palabra- no pude evitar reírme cuando él dijo eso. No me di cuenta pero habíamos llegado a mi casa, me baje del auto y Castiel espero que entre a mi casa, algunas veces Castiel se preocupa demasiado por mí, y eso me hace sentir orgullosa de que él sea el padre de mi hijo o hija. Lo único que me preocupa era el eco del corazón del bebe, porque aunque me hice la tonta, haciendo que me creí lo que dijo la Dra., tenía el miedo que ese eco sea algo malo que podría estar pasando con el bebe y no me lo quería decir.


	28. Chapter 28

Sucrette pv:

Cuando volví a mi casa, mi tía y mi madre estaban viendo la televisión, yo me senté con ellas, cuando entre a mi casa.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu ecografía?- me pregunto mi madre

-Bien- le dije con una sonrisa y mi madre me miro – Me voy a mi habitación, estoy muy cansada- bese el cachete de mi madre y de mi tía y subí rápido a mi habitación. Cuando entre me acosté en mi cama y trate de dormir, para dejar de pensar en lo que me había ocultado la dar, porque aunque yo le haya sonreído y haya hecho que le creí, no es asi.

Lucia pv:

Sabía que algo malo le había pasado, a mi pequeña pero no quería decir para no preocuparme, agarre mi celular y llame a la madre de Castiel, tenía que averiguar si Castiel le había dicho algo acerca de lo que paso en la ecografía

-Hola- me atendió Vivian

-Viv, soy Lucia- le dije

-Hola Lucia ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto

-Bien- le dije y le conté lo que paso con mi hija

-Castiel también vino de ese ánimo- dijo Vivian- ya hable con mi amiga y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, justo te iba a llamar para decirte ¿si querías venir?-

-Claro- le dije – Hay paso a buscarte- corte el teléfono y Agatha me miro

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto preocupada

-Voy a averiguar por qué vino de esa forma Su- agarre las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi casa.

Vivian pv:

No me gusto ver de esa forma a mi hijo, después de que hable con Lucia, le avise a mi amiga que iríamos a verla para que hablemos y que me explique, después de unos 20 minutos, escuche una bocina y vi que era el auto de Lucia, le avise a mi marido que me iba y salí de mi casa rápido y me subí al auto de ella. Mientras Lucia conducía, estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo que algo malo haya pasado con Su y Eva no quería decirle a ninguno de ellos. Cuando llegamos al hospital, tuvimos la suerte que mi amiga se había desocupado y nos estaba esperando.

-Hola- dijo mi amiga y me abrazo, después saludo a Lucia, nos sentamos -¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Mi hija vino muy desanimada de la ecografía, al igual que Castiel y ninguno quiso decirnos nada- dijo Lucia

-Porque yo les dije que estaba todo bien, pero se ve que no creyeron en mi palabra- dijo la Dra.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunte

-No estoy muy segura, porque ellos me habían comentado que Sucrette sufrió un ataque- las dos asentimos la cabeza – y quería saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas –

-Por favor Eva, somos amigas desde pequeñas dime ¿Qué pasa?- le dije preocupada

-Sucrette y Castiel escucharon un segundo eco en la ecografías- Lucia y yo nos miramos preocupadas – creí que era por lo que había pasado con ella y porque estaba nerviosa, entonces trate de calmarlos- dijo y sonrió- pero revise mejor la ecografía y puede ser que ese eco de corazón, sea otro-

-¿Eso quiere decir qué?- dijo Lucia mientras sonreía

-Que hay una posibilidad de que Sucrette este embarazada de 2 bebes- Vivian y yo nos miramos – por eso no les dije nada, quiero estar segura

-No le vamos a decir nada, quédate tranquila- le dije con una sonrisa y Lucia asintió la cabeza.

Lucia pv:

Aun no podía creer que iba a ser abuela de 2 nietos, me emocionaba pero a la misma vez me preocupaba, me emocionaba porque íbamos a tener dos alegrías en la casa, pero me preocupaba a la misma vez, porque iba a ser muy difícil para Castiel y Sucrette, eran demasiado jóvenes para tener dos hijos, aunque van a tener toda la ayuda posible de nosotros, los padres de Castiel y Agatha, va a ser solamente su responsabilidad. Cuando salimos de la oficina, Vivian y yo nos subimos al auto y empecé a conducir.

-Va a ser muy difícil- dijo Vivian

-Tienes razón" le dije -Tendrán nuestra ayuda, pero ellos van a ser los padres"

-Son demasiado jóvenes-dijo Vivian – Aunque sé que Castiel quiere mucho a Sucrette, aunque no lo admita-

-Mi hija es igual, odia demostrar sus sentimientos- dije y Vivian asintió la cabeza, llegamos a la casa de Castiel y ella bajo para entrar a su casa, yo conduje hasta mi casa y después entre a mi casa. Cuando entre a mi casa, escuche que Agatha estaba en la cocina, yo entre a la cocina y ella me sonrió

-¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunto Agatha, yo suspire y me senté en una silla

-Hay una pequeña posibilidad que Su este embarazada de 2 bebes- le dije y ella abrió los ojos

-Pero es muy pequeña para tener 2 bebes- dijo mi hermana

-Si lo sé y eso me preocupa, es demasiada joven para llenarse de responsabilidad- le dije angustiada

-La vamos a ayudar- dijo Agatha mientras me refregaba la espalda

-Obviamente, pero me preocupa- le dije – Tengo miedo de que ella se ilusione y pase lo mismo que paso con nostras-

-Espero que no- dijo Agatha. Mi hermana y yo compartimos el mismo miedo por Su, nuestra familia siempre tuvo la mala suerte de perder nuestro primer embarazo y pensar que ella se puede ilusionar, y encima que sufrió ese maldito ataque, aumenta su posibilidad, no quería que ella sufra.

-Todo va a estar bien- me dijo mi hermana para tranquilizarme- tengo el presentimiento que va a ser diferente- yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Esperaba que mi hermana tenga razón y que no pierda a mis nietos o a mi nieto. En ese momento Su entro por la puerta media dormida, yo me acerque a ella y la abrace, para después besar su cabeza. Me emocionaba pensar que voy a ser abuela pero me da miedo que Su y Castiel no puedan con los bebes, se terminen separando, el se vaya y la deje sola con sus hijos.

¿Qué les parece?


	29. Chapter 29

Sucrette pv:

El fin de semana había pasado rápido y hoy tenía que volver a la escuela, aun estaba preocupada por la ecografía, me preocupaba ese doble corazón que había escuchado. Me levante de la cama, me di una larga ducha y después baje a desayunar con mis padres y mi tía, tenía mucha hambre.

-Tienes mucha hambre, pequeña- me dijo mi padre mientras desayunaba

-Tengo hambre- le dije, mientras comía la tostada con manteca y dulce de leche que mi tía me había preparado, la verdad que desde que me entere que estaba embarazada, nunca tuve tanta hambre como en este momento, pero me desperté con muchas ganas de comer.

-Hoy te llevo a la escuela- me dijo mi padre y yo asentí la cabeza. Desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada, la relación con mi padre no fue la misma, había cambiado mucho, casi siempre el llegaba tarde a casa del trabajo y cuando me despertaba para ir a la escuela, el ya se había ido a trabajar y me alegraba que ahora él quiera llevarme a la escuela, agarre mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Castiel avisándole que no venga por mí a mi casa, que lo veía en la escuela.

Felipe pv:

Después de que terminamos de desayunar, Su agarro la mochila del sofá y salimos de casa. Lucia y yo habíamos hablado y me conto lo que paso con la ecografía y el miedo que sentía, me di cuenta que últimamente no estaba tan cerca como lo era antes, quería que volvamos a tener la relación de siempre, aunque me molestaba pensar que ella siendo tan chiquita este por ser madre y posiblemente de dos bebes. Cuando llegamos a mi auto, ella se subió al auto y empecé a conducir para ir al instituto de mi hija.

-Mama y yo habíamos pensado en vaciar el cuarto que ella tiene de costura para que sea la habitación del bebe- le dije

-Pero ella ama la costura- me dijo Su apenada y miro para abajo

-A ella le encanta cocer, pero más ama a su hija- le dije y ella sonrió, cuando llegamos al instituto de Su, ella me dio un beso en el cachete y después entro a la escuela.

Su pv:

Aunque me alegraba, haber hablado con mi padre, aun me preocupaba haber escuchado ese eco, tenía que hablar con alguien para que me explique por qué razón puede pasar eso y si es algo malo bueno o malo, sin mentirme por miedo a que sufra, porque él es médico y va a saber cómo explicármelo, esa persona es Simón, cuando vuelva a mi casa, lo voy a llamar porque había dejado la tarjeta en mi habitación. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque Rosa y Violeta se acercaron a mí

-Hola Su- me dijo Rosa y puso un brazo alrededor mío -¿Cómo te fue en tu ecografía?-

-Bien- le dije con una falsa sonrisa, no quería preocupar a Rosa, después de ese ataque ella estaba muy preocupada por mi y no quería que se sienta culpable, ellas me acompañaron a mi casillero, para agarrar los libros y después ir a mi primera clase, aunque no tengo muchas ganas de ir a clase, pero como tenia la misma clase con Nathaniel y si no iba a clase después me daría un sermón porque me había visto que entre a la escuela con Rosa y Violeta. Me senté al lado de Rosa en clase y empecé a escuchar al profesor Ferres que estaba dando la clase.

Rosa pv:

Aunque soy la mejor amiga de Su, hace muy poco la conozco y sé que algo le preocupa, me di cuenta porque está muy pensativa y distraída, y cuando esta de esa forma es porque va a meterse en problemas. Seguramente se trataba de su bebe, había escuchado que Castiel estaba preocupado porque algo malo había en la ecografía y seguramente por ese motivo estaba de esa manera Su, por eso me preocupaba y me molestaba que ella no me digiera que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, tal vez la podía ayudar, ella era mi mejor amiga, tal vez podría hacer algo para ayudarla.


	30. Chapter 30

Sucrette pv:

El fin de semana había pasado rápido y hoy tenía que volver a la escuela, aun estaba preocupada por la ecografía, me preocupaba ese doble corazón que había escuchado. Me levante de la cama, me di una larga ducha y después baje a desayunar con mis padres y mi tía, tenía mucha hambre.

-Tienes mucha hambre, pequeña- me dijo mi padre mientras desayunaba

-Tengo hambre- le dije, mientras comía la tostada con manteca y dulce de leche que mi tía me había preparado, la verdad que desde que me entere que estaba embarazada, nunca tuve tanta hambre como en este momento, pero me desperté con muchas ganas de comer.

-Hoy te llevo a la escuela- me dijo mi padre y yo asentí la cabeza. Desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada, la relación con mi padre no fue la misma, había cambiado mucho, casi siempre el llegaba tarde a casa del trabajo y cuando me despertaba para ir a la escuela, el ya se había ido a trabajar y me alegraba que ahora él quiera llevarme a la escuela, agarre mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Castiel avisándole que no venga por mí a mi casa, que lo veía en la escuela.

Felipe pv:

Después de que terminamos de desayunar, Su agarro la mochila del sofá y salimos de casa. Lucia y yo habíamos hablado y me conto lo que paso con la ecografía y el miedo que sentía, me di cuenta que últimamente no estaba tan cerca como lo era antes, quería que volvamos a tener la relación de siempre, aunque me molestaba pensar que ella siendo tan chiquita este por ser madre y posiblemente de dos bebes. Cuando llegamos a mi auto, ella se subió al auto y empecé a conducir para ir al instituto de mi hija.

-Mama y yo habíamos pensado en vaciar el cuarto que ella tiene de costura para que sea la habitación del bebe- le dije

-Pero ella ama la costura- me dijo Su apenada y miro para abajo

-A ella le encanta cocer, pero más ama a su hija- le dije y ella sonrió, cuando llegamos al instituto de Su, ella me dio un beso en el cachete y después entro a la escuela.

Su pv:

Aunque me alegraba, haber hablado con mi padre, aun me preocupaba haber escuchado ese eco, tenía que hablar con alguien para que me explique por qué razón puede pasar eso y si es algo malo bueno o malo, sin mentirme por miedo a que sufra, porque él es médico y va a saber cómo explicármelo, esa persona es Simón, cuando vuelva a mi casa, lo voy a llamar porque había dejado la tarjeta en mi habitación. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque Rosa y Violeta se acercaron a mí

-Hola Su- me dijo Rosa y puso un brazo alrededor mío -¿Cómo te fue en tu ecografía?-

-Bien- le dije con una falsa sonrisa, no quería preocupar a Rosa, después de ese ataque ella estaba muy preocupada por mi y no quería que se sienta culpable, ellas me acompañaron a mi casillero, para agarrar los libros y después ir a mi primera clase, aunque no tengo muchas ganas de ir a clase, pero como tenia la misma clase con Nathaniel y si no iba a clase después me daría un sermón porque me había visto que entre a la escuela con Rosa y Violeta. Me senté al lado de Rosa en clase y empecé a escuchar al profesor Ferres que estaba dando la clase.

Rosa pv:

Aunque soy la mejor amiga de Su, hace muy poco la conozco y sé que algo le preocupa, me di cuenta porque está muy pensativa y distraída, y cuando esta de esa forma es porque va a meterse en problemas. Seguramente se trataba de su bebe, había escuchado que Castiel estaba preocupado porque algo malo había en la ecografía y seguramente por ese motivo estaba de esa manera Su, por eso me preocupaba y me molestaba que ella no me digiera que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, tal vez la podía ayudar, ella era mi mejor amiga, tal vez podría hacer algo para ayudarla.


	31. Chapter 31

Sucrette pv:

Cuando la primera clase, paso tuve la suerte que me dijeron que el profesor de mi próxima clase no estaba, asi que fui a buscar la autorización de Nathaniel para poder irme, cuando salí del instituto agarre mi celular y llame a Simón, tuve la suerte que su número de teléfono también estaba en mi celular

-Hola- dijo Simón

-Hola Simón, necesito hablar con vos- le dije

-¿Estas bien, Su? ¿Es grave?- me pregunto preocupado

-No lo sé, por eso necesito tu ayuda- le dije

-Ahora estoy en mi consultorio, ben asi podemos hablar- anote la dirección de su consultorio y después, tome un taxi para ir hasta ahí.

Simón pv:

Me sorprendió cuando Su me llamo y me dijo que me necesitaba, tal vez es alguna duda sobre el bebe, o le ocultaron algo y quiere averiguarlo. Iba a salir a comer, pero decidí ocuparlo en algo más importante, me ocupare en ayudar a Su, que ella me interesa, como persona.

Su pv:

Cuando llegue al consultorio de Simón, fui directamente a su oficina y toque la puerta, el abrió la puerta y me sonrió.

-Ahora Dime Su ¿Qué te pasa?- yo suspire y le conté lo que paso

-Para que estés mejor, voy a hacerte la ecografía nuevamente- me dijo Simón

-Te lo agradezco – le dije y el fue a buscar la maquina, me senté en la camilla y espere a que venga Simón, después de unos minutos el entro y trajo una maquina, me puso gel en el estomago y empezó a pasarme por el vientre. Para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando con mi bebe y si la Dra. Me estaba ocultando algo.

* * *

¿Que piensas? me gustaria saber que quieren que tenga 1 bebe o 2 bebes, me gustaria saber su opinion


	32. Chapter 32

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos

Simón pv:

Mientras le pasaba, el control que tenía la maquina, ambos escuchamos un corazón y después hizo un eco, fruncí el ceño y volví a hacer lo mismo.

-Trata de tranquilizarte- le dije

-estoy tranquila- me dijo y me sonrió, entonces lo volví a repetir y se volvió a escuchar el mismo eco

-¿Pasa algo malo, Simón?- me pregunto Su

-Al contrario- le dije con una sonrisa en su rostro y decidí ver la imagen más de cerca, entonces vi que había 2 corazones y no pude evitar sonreir, ella me miro con una ceja levantada –Su, estas esperando mellizos-

-¿Qué?- ella me pregunto sorprendida

-Ese eco que hacia el corazón, no era porque estabas nerviosa, era porque era el corazón de tu segundo bebe- le dije y ella sonrió.

Cuando ella sonrió, yo no pude evitar sonreir, porque ella tenía una linda sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo sonriendo y después me miro a mi, después le di una servilleta de papel y ella se limpio el gel del estomago –pero ahora entiendo por qué razón tenía mucho sueño y mucha hambre-

-Es normal- le dije –cuando las madres primerizas, están esperando mellizos o gemelos, es normal que tengas mucha hambre y sueño, tienes que alimentarte por 3- acerque a su mano a su vientre y lo toque ella sonrió felizmente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le pregunte –porque es mucho trabajo para ti sola-

-No estoy sola- ella me dijo –el padre de mis bebes, está conmigo-

-¡Oh! Lo siento- le dije apenado, en eso sonó la panza de Sucrette – Parece que tienes hambre- le dije

-Mucha- dijo y toco su vientre

-Te invito a comer- ella me sonrió y después de pensar, decidió aceptar y ambos salimos del consultorio.

Castiel pv:

Después de que termino la primera clase, fui a buscar a Su a la clase, que compartí con Rosa, salí del salón y fui hacia su salón, cuando llegue vi que estaba cerrado.

-¿Necesita algo Sr Castiel?- me pregunto uno de los profesores

-Vengo a buscar a alguien, pero el salón está cerrado- le dije

-Este curso se le cancelaron las clases por hoy- me dijo, yo asentí la cabeza y agarre mi celular, la llame varias veces pero ella no atendía, me daba directamente el contestador.

-Hola soy Su, en este momento no estoy, pero si quieres deja el mensaje. Besos- Sonreí cuando escuche el ridículo contestador que tenía. Corte y la volví a llamar, pero ella seguía sin atender. Tuve que volver a escuchar el contestador de Su y le decidí dejar un mensaje.

-Su ¿Estas bien? ¿Porque no me avisaste que se cancelaron las clases?, cuando escuches este mensaje mándame un mensaje, asi se como estas- corte el teléfono y fui a la cafetería. Lisandro estaba leyendo un libro, mientras comía y yo me senté.

-¿y Su?- me pregunto cuando me vio que llegue sin ella.

-Se le cancelaron las clases- le dije

-Que raro- dijo Lys –Porque Rosa si tuvo, su segunda hora de clases- yo fruncí el ceño –Tal vez se fue a su casa- Cuando él dijo eso, levante la ceja y no pude evitar preocuparme por ella ¿y si se siente mal?. -¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Lys

-Tengo que ir hasta la casa de Su, para saber si está bien- le dije preocupado

-¿Cómo le vas a hacer?- me pregunto Lys –tienes clases en este momento-

-No me interesa, primero están mis hijos y ella- le dije –además tu y yo compartimos la clase, copia por mi- me levante de la silla y salí de la cafetería, para ir hasta el patio donde estaba mi moto y después ir a la casa de Su.

Su pv:

Me había divertido tanto con Simón, era muy divertido y dulce. Me había contado muchos chistes que me hizo mucha gracia. Después de que terminamos de comer, el me llevo hasta mi departamento.

-Me divertí mucho- le confesé cuando llegamos

-Yo también- me dijo Simón –Eres una chica muy especial y graciosa- yo le sonreí cuando Simón dijo eso, después el me dio un beso en el cachete que me tomo por sorpresa y después se fue. Cuando me di vuelta me sorprendí, cuando vi a Castiel.

-Castiel ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte

-Me entere que se cancelaron las clases- el me dijo enojado –y como no te vi en el instituto, me preocupe por vos, pero veo que estabas bien-

-Tenía cosas que hacer- le dije mientras él se acercaba a su moto y se subió

-Me di cuenta que estabas ocupada, pero podías haberme avisado- el me dijo enojado –en vez de que me preocupe, como si fuera un idiota-

-Castiel- le dije, pero no me dejo terminar, porque arranco la moto y se fue. Yo suspire y entre a mi departamento, aun no podía creer que se haya ido enojado, solo porque Simón me trajo hasta mi departamento, solo somos amigos, de la misma forma que yo soy amiga de él. Cuando entre al departamento, agarre mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Rosa que necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba hablar con alguien, porque me di cuenta de que se había ido enojado, aunque no entiendo por qué razón.

Rosa pv:

Estaba en la clase escuchando al profesor de Historia, cuando me llego un mensaje, lo abrí y vi que era un mensaje de Su y me decía que necesitaba, en ese momento entro Castiel y me di cuenta que estaba enojado por alguna razón, después volví a leer el mensaje de Su y supe porque razón Castiel estaba molesto, habrá tenido una pelea con Su y por eso estaba de esa manera. Cuando terminen las clases iré al departamento donde vive Su, para que podamos hablar y entender por qué razón se enojo Castiel.

¿Qué les parece?


	33. Chapter 33

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko.

Rosa pv:

Después de que terminaron las clases, me di cuenta que Castiel, estaba muy enojado, quise preguntarle, pero sé que no me va a decir, porque soy la mejor amiga de Su, tenía que hablar con mi cuñado, salí del salón y fui a buscarlo

-Lys- le dije cuando lo encontré en el patio escribiendo una canción

-¿Qué pasa Rosa?- me pregunto y yo me senté a su lado

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- el me miro y asintió la cabeza para que siga hablando – necesito que averigües porque razón, Castiel estaba molesto con Su –

-Está bien- el me dijo –pero si te lo cuento, traicionaría la confianza de mi amigo- le hice puchero y pestañee varias veces –Esta bien, pero no hagas esa cara- yo sonreí y después me dirigí al departamento de Su.

Su pv:

Pase todo el día viendo películas y leyendo el libro que mi madre me había regalado, estaba aburrida, quería que venga mi mejor amiga, necesita hablar con ella, para que me explique porque estaba asi Castiel, el no es mi novio, solo es el padre de mis hijos. Me emocionaba pensar en eso, me encantaba que dentro de mi había 2 vidas, que mi hijo no crecería solo y tendría alguien con quien jugar. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, porque alguien golpeo la puerta fuertemente.

-Ahí Voy- dije, me levante del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando abrí vi que Rosa, estaba con su celular, ella me sonrió y entro a mi departamento.

-Me puedes explicar ¿cómo es que estuviste con Simón?- me pregunto y se cruzo de brazos, frente mío.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunte, no le había dicho a nadie, el único que sabía era Castiel, porque él me había visto, no creo que le haya dicho a Rosa, porque sabe que ella me lo diría a mí.

Lys pv:

Después de que Rosa, se fue, yo fui a buscar a Castiel, sabía que él estaría en el sótano, cuando estaba enojado, me dirigí hacia el sótano y vi que ahí estaba sentado contra la pared.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte, el me miro y asintió la cabeza -¿Seguro?-

-No, no estoy bien- el me dijo, me senté a su lado y lo mire –Te acuerdas que yo te dije que estaba preocupado por Su, porque no la había visto-

-Si- le dije –que te fuiste de la escuela, para ir a verla-

-Resala que la niña, había salido con alguien- le dije molesto – yo estaba preocupado por ella y ella se estaba divirtiendo-

-Tiene derecho a tener amigos- le dije. Cuando dije eso, me di cuenta que Castiel, me miro de forma enojada y frunció el ceño, yo levante la ceja –Tu no eres su novio-

-¿Sabes algo?- me pregunto Castiel y yo levante la ceja –Es una pérdida de tiempo hablar contigo, siempre te pones de parte de Sucrette, siempre- se levanto del piso y después salió del sótano, yo agarre mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Rosa, para avisarle la razón del enojo de Castiel.

Rosa pv:

Su se sentó a mi lado y yo levante la ceja, para que me explique por qué razón estaba con Simón.

-Cuando me fui a hacer mi primera ecografía- empezó Su –me di cuenta que la Dra., me estaba ocultando algo- yo le hice una seña para que siga hablando –entonces sabes cómo soy yo-

-Loca, cabeza dura, persistente- dije

-Exacto- dijo ella –Entonces como tenía esa duda en mi cabeza, llame a Simón y – yo levante mi mano

-¿Cómo tienes el numero de Simón?- le pregunte –no recuerdo habértelo dado-

-el mismo me dio su número- yo levante la ceja –no es lo que crees, solo es un amigo-

-Seguí hablando- le dije

-yo le explique mi situación y él me dijo que vaya a su consultorio- ella me dijo y yo asentí mi cabeza – la Dra. Si me estaba ocultando algo-

-¿Qué es?- le pregunte

-Estoy esperando dos bebes- me quede con la boca abierta, cuando dijo eso, pero después la abrace

-Felicidades- le dije - pero ¿Cómo es que Castiel te vio con él?-

-el estaba preocupado por mí, porque no me había visto en el instituto- Su dijo –y vino a buscarme aquí, en el momento que yo estaba con Simón- yo no pude evitar sonreir cuando dijo eso –y se enojo conmigo por ese motivo, pero no entiendo su razón, el no es mi novio-

-Ahí Su, a veces eres tan inocente- pase un brazo alrededor suyo y bese su frente. Ahora entiendo porque Castiel estaba enojado, el estaba celoso, eso significa que siente cosas por Su, aunque sé que nunca lo admitirá, pero encontrare la forma que el acepte y confieses sus sentimientos hacia Su, y se quien me va a ayudar con mi plan.

¿Que les parece? Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero tenía un bloqueo mental muy grande con mis historias. ¿A alguien le gusta Amercan horror story? A mi sí.


	34. Chapter 34

Los personajes de Amour Sucre, no son mios.

Hola Chicas he vuelto! perdón por la demora, lo que pasa que no sabia que escribir en el siguiente capitulo de esta historia y por eso la deje en pausa por un momento, pero hoy vino una idea a mi, espero que les guste.

* * *

Su pv:

Cuando me desperté, fue por el sonido de mi celular, agarre el celular que estaba debajo de mi almohada y lo atendí, era un mensaje de Rosa.

"Levántate pequeña estoy yendo y sabes que no me gusta esperar"

Después que leí el mensaje, me levante de la cama, me di un baño y empecé a vestirme, mientras me vestía no pude evitar ver un bulto pequeño que se estaba formando en mi vientre, sonreí y lo toque.

Decidí terminar de vestirme y después baje a desayunar, lamentablemente no había nadie en mi casa y tenía hambre. Tendría que comprar algo en el camino, porque si se que cocino, voy a incendiar algo de la cocina.

Decidí salir de mi casa y empecé a caminar hacia la escuela, sabía que en el camino me encontraría con Rosa. Mientras caminaba no pude evitar poner mi mano en mi vientre, aun se sentía extraño saber que dentro de mi había una vida, mejor dicho dos vidas. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque alguien grito mi nombre, me di la vuelta y vi que era Lys, Rosa y Castiel, ellos se acercaron a mí y Rosa me abrazo cuando se acerco a mí.

-Hola Su- ella me dijo.

Inmediatamente fruncí el ceño, aunque para mi Rosa es como una hermana que nunca tuve, sabia que estaba tramando algo.

-Hola chicos- dije y vi que Castiel me miro, pero después saco su mirada.

Rosa y yo decidimos caminar delante de los chicos, por alguna razón estaba apurada por ir a la escuela, cuando llegamos Rosa y yo fuimos primero a mi casillero y después fuimos al casillero de Rosa.

Castiel pv:

Cuando las chicas se fueron a su casillero, Lysandro y yo fuimos al sótano, el me dijo que tenía una canción nueva que mostrarme, que ayer a la noche había escrito. Pero cuando llegamos, el me dijo que se había olvidado la libreta y que iba a ir a buscarla, yo me quede en sótano tocando la guitarra.

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y pensé que era Lysandro, pero me equivoque la persona que entro fue Sucrette, cuando ella me vio se quiso ir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, intento abrirla pero no podía.

-Déjame intentar a mi tabla de planchar- dije

Me levante del piso y me acerque a la puerta, para intentar abrir pero tampoco pude, seguí intentando pero parecía que alguien la había cerrado con llaves.

-Rosa abre la puerta- dijo Su.

-No hasta que hablen y arreglen el malentendido- dijo ella.

-No quiero hablar con ella- dije –Asi que abre la puerta-

-No te escucho- dijo ella –voy llegar tarde a clases-

Seguí intentando abrir la puerta, pero no funcionaba, después de varios intentos, Sucrette se sentó en el piso.

-Estoy cansada- dijo Su.

-¿Tan rápido te cansas, tabla de planchar?- le pregunte y me senté a su lado.

-Para tu información estoy embarazada- dijo ella.

-Ayer cuando fui a tu casa y te vi que estabas hablando con otro chico, no parecías recordarlo- dije.

-No es lo que crees- ella me dijo.

-Ah no, ponte en mi lugar, saliste de la escuela sin decirle a nadie, me preocupe por ti y fui a verte, pero cuando llegue te vi sonriendo y hablando con otro chico- dije molesto -Cualquier chico se sentiría molesto si…- y deje de hablar para pensar lo que iba a decir- la madre de su hijo o hija este felizmente con otro chico.-

Su pv:

Después de que Castiel dijo eso, sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad para que no piense cualquier cosa.

-Hijos- le dije.

-¿Qué?- el me pregunto sin entender.

-Descubrí que estamos esperando dos bebes- dije –ese chico era doctor y como la amiga de tu mama me dejo con la duda, yo le conté y el ofreció su ayuda-

-¿Es una broma?- el me pregunto.

-No- dije y agarre mi celular y le mostré una foto. –Ellos son nuestros hijos-

Cuando dije eso, me di cuenta que el agarro mi celular y sonrió, no pude evitar sonreir, cuando vi la reacción de Castiel. Parecía un niño que le dijeron que iba a tener lo que tanto pidió para navidad.

-¿Qué?- el me pregunto.

-No lo puedo creer- dije –Castiel tiene sentimientos-

-Que gracioso- el dijo.

Quise agarrar mi celular, pero él no me quiso entregarlo y no dejaba de ver la pantalla con una sonrisa de lado en su cara, yo también sonreí, aunque sé que él no lo dice o no lo demuestra, sé que él estaba feliz.

-No quiero que nunca más vayas al Doctor, sin mí- dijo Castiel –y quiero que me pases esta foto a mi celular, quiero mostrársela a mis padres-

-Está bien- dije y sonreí –no volveré ir sola, pero no sabía que Simon me iba a hacer una ecografía-

-No me importa- el dijo –Me hubieras llamado y yo hubiera ido rápidamente, te dije una vez y te lo repetiré yo voy a estar contigo en todo momento-

-Gracias Castiel- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Después de eso la puerta se abrió mágicamente, el se levanto del suelo, estiro su mano y me ayudo a levantar. Decidimos ir al patio, hasta que toque la campana y tengamos que ir a nuestra próxima clase.

* * *

Hola chicas, espero que les guste la actualización, me gustaría saber su opinión. He subido una nueva historia, se llama noche y día, las invito a leerla y si quieren pueden comentar.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	35. Chapter 35

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos.

Hola Mis amores He vuelto! Lo siento si tuve esta historia muy abandonada, el problema es que no tenia ideas, pero ahora que tengo una decidi actualizarla, tratare que sea bastante largo el capitulo y como siempre espero su opinión.

* * *

Su PV:

Cuando fuimos a nuestra segunda clase, vi que Rosa me miraba y sonreía, Castiel estaba enojado con ella y con Lys, le hice una seña a Rosa para decirle que después hablaba con ella. El Sr Ferres había llegado un poco tarde y detrás de el una chica rubia, sus ojos eran de color celeste y vestía un poco provocativa, todos los chicos la miraron y sonrieron. Me di cuenta que Castiel también la miro y tengo que admitirlo me dio un poco de celos, pero no entiendo porque Castiel es solo el padre de mi hijo, el no es mi novio.

-Antes de empezar quiero presentarles a la Señorita Ashley Richards, es una nueva estudiante ¿Quieres presentarte? -

-Hola mi nombre es Ashley, acabo de mudarme de Italia y hoy es mi primer día de clases- ella dijo sonriendo -Espero caerles bien y que seamos amigos-

Cuando ella dijo eso, fruncí el ceño por alguna razón se me hizo conocida de algún lado, pero no recuerdo. Decidí no prestarle atención a ese mal presentimiento y prestarle atención a la clase, la chica nueva se sentó junto a Iris. Me di cuenta que Castiel no le quitaba los ojos de encima, yo lo golpee y el me miro.

-Presta atención a la clase- le dije molesta.

-Pfff, no seas molesta- el me dijo.

Castiel Pv:

No pude evitar sonreír, cuando vi que Su estaba celosa, no me llamaba la atención la chica, pero me gusta que Su este celosa, ahora ella va a entender lo que sentí ayer, no siento celos de ella, siento celos de mi hijo no quiero que nadie se les acerque, porque todavía no puedo creer que vaya a ser padre con la chica mas interesante del instituto.

La clase pasaba mas lenta de lo normal y creo que por primera vez le estoy prestando atención, tengo que hacer eso porque mi compañera estaba demasiado ocupada observando la chica nueva, sinceramente no quiero que la madre de mis hijos se lleve alguna materia o repita el año, quiero que cuando nazcan mis hijos ya habremos terminado el ultimo año. Cuando la clase termino, yo le toque el hombro y ella me miro.

-Si dejaste de observar a la chica nueva- le dije -la clase ya termino y tengo hambre-

Ella guardo todas sus cosas y salimos del salón de clases, inmediatamente se agarro del brazo de Rosa y ambas se fueron caminando rápidamente

-¿Arreglaste las cosas con Su?- Lys me pregunte.

-Si- le dije -Traidor-

-Sabes que eres mi amigo, pero algunas veces sos muy terco, en especial cuando estas celoso-

-No, estoy celoso- le dije.

-Tu no estas celoso y yo no pierdo mi libreta todos los días- el dijo.

No pude evitar reírme de eso. Fuimos a la cafetería, teníamos hambre y yo no quería perder de vista a Sucrette, no quiero que ese chico aparezca por el instituto y se acerque a ella.

Su PV:

Después que salimos del salón de clases, Rosa y yo fuimos al baño. Tenia ganas de vomitar, ahora que se que estoy embarazada de mellizos, mi estomago esta mucho peor que antes. Tengo la suerte que mi madre ya había pasado por eso y ella me preparo en la mochila un pequeño estuche con un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental, Rosa hizo de campana y yo me lave los dientes, cuando ya lo había hecho guarde todo en la mochila y fuimos hasta mi casillero.

-¿Que paso con Cassie?- ella me pregunto.

-No le digas así- le dije -Hablamos, le dije que estaba embarazada de mellizos- le dije susurrando la ultima parte.

No quería que nadie lo sepa, quería que pasen los tres primeros de embarazo y cuando sepa sus sexo le diría a todos. Obvio mis padres y mi tía ya lo saben y seguramente Castiel le dirá hoy a sus padres, pero no quiero que nadie mas sepa.

Después que Rosa y yo hablamos, fuimos a la cafetería, me fui a sentar con ella y las chicas, aunque son mis amigas ellas no saben lo que paso con Castiel, que estaba celoso de Simon y que iba a ser madre de mellizos. Esos secretos solo lo comparto con Rosa, no es que no sepan guardar secretos, pero Rosa es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana de otros padres y ella va a ser la madrina de uno de mis bebes.

-¿Que opinan de la chica nueva?- pregunto Rosa.

-No hablamos mucho con ella- dijo Kim.

-Parece interesante- dijo Violeta.

-Mientras que no sea otra Debrah, todo bien- dijo Melody sonriendo.

Las chicas y yo hablábamos, mientras comíamos, generalmente hablábamos de cosas sin sentido, como de rumores de la escuela o de algún actor sexy, cosas normales que hablan las adolescentes. Me alegra saber que mis amigas no me tratan diferente porque estoy embarazada, ellas me siguen tratando igual, siguen siendo muy amables conmigo y eso me gusta.

Cuando la campana sonó, las chicas y yo fuimos a nuestra ultima clase. Estaba yendo al salón de clases, cuando vi a la chica nueva, ella me sonrió y me saludo con la mano, como si ya me conociera de hace mucho, yo sonreí pero no hice nada mas, por alguna razón esta chica no me agrada para nada. Tuve la suerte que la ultima clase era Matematicas, no era muy buena, pero tenia la suerte de sentarme junto con Nathaniel y el me ayudaba mucho aunque a Castiel, ni a Melody le gusta. Pero creo que a Melody le quedo bastante claro que a mi Nath no me gusta, solo es un amigo, como lo es, Armin o Kentin o Alexy o Lys, ellos son solo amigos. Aunque me cueste admitirlo a mi me gusta Castiel.

Castiel PV:

Me estaba dirigiendo hacia la ultima clase, cuando la chica nueva se acerco.

-¿ Me podrías decir donde queda esta clase?- ella me pregunto.

-No soy el delegado- le dije molesto.

-Lo se- ella dijo -El delegado es un idiota-

-Me caes bien- le dije -¿Que clase tienes?-

-Literatura- ella dijo.

-Tenemos la misma clase, vamos- le dije.

Cuando llegamos al salón de clases, vi que Rosa me miro con el ceño fruncido y después miro a la chica nueva. Aunque no lo admita, cuando Rosa quiere te puede dar una mirada asesina que asusta y bastante.

Rosa Pv:

No me gusto que esa chica llegue con Castiel, en especial porque en toda la clase, me di cuenta que ella estaba coqueteando con el, creo que lo tendré vigilados, no voy a permitir que mi mejor amiga sufra por ese imbécil, ni por ningún chico. Tendré que averiguar lo que trama esa chica, tengo la misma sensación que tuve cuando esas idiotas atacaron a Su y no quiero que vuelva a pasar eso.

Cuando las clases habían terminado, Castiel y yo fuimos a buscar a Su al aula, ella salio hablando con Nathaniel, Castiel inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Cuando ella se acerco a nosostros, Nathaniel se fue a la sala de delegados.

-Tengo hambre- Su dijo.

-Comiste en la cafetería- dijo molesto Castiel.

-Tengo que comer por tres- ella dijo sonriendo.

Se que algún día voy a ser madre y seré feliz, pero no creo que mi felicidad se compare con la de Su. Al principio ella estaba asustada, pero después cuando lo asimilo ella estaba muy feliz, hasta estaba preparada para ser madre soltera, si Castiel no la iba a apoyar. Inmediatamente pase un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

-Vamos Su, frente la tienda de Leight hay una gran confitería con las cosas mas deliciosas que puede haber- le dije.

-Tengo que pedirle permiso a mis padres- le dije.

-Le mande un mensaje a tu tía y le avise que te ibas a tardar porque me ibas a acompañar a mi casa, para buscar unas cosas y después íbamos a tu casa a hacer la tarea - ella dijo sonriendo -Vamos! Quiero consentir a mis sobrinos-

Cuando dijo eso, ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Castiel fue detrás nuestro, aunque refunfuño un poco al principio. Su no quería tardarse mucho, así que decidimos comprar algunas cosas y después fuimos a su casa para que su tía no se preocupe.

* * *

¿Que les parece? Tenemos un nuevo personaje.


End file.
